Mikayla's Legacy
by Romula Linders
Summary: Voldemort stole Remus Lupin's true love. Or so he thought. So why does he see his beloved again in the innocent eyes of a beautiful young witch named Hermione Granger? chappie 14 up
1. Clearing in the Woods

**Mikayla's Legacy  
By: Desiree Conway**

Chapter One: Clearing in the Woods

"Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on…regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all…"  
-Simple and Clean  
  
**SUMMARY: Voldemort stole Remus Lupin's true love. Or so he thought…what happens when years after her death, he sees his beloved in the face of a beautiful young witch named Hermione Granger?  
**  
AN: I absolutely **LOVE** Remus Lupin. I think he is one of the best people alive and he's not even real…

Anyways well just a few things before we start:  
1. First and foremost, everyone knows my name is NOT JK Rowling. I only wish….  
2. This is an experiment, so feedback is VERY important.  
**3. THIS IS DEDICATED TO THE COOLEST BRIT I KNOW: JAYDE GLAZZARD, FOR BEING THE GREAT GAL AND FOR BEING A FELLOW HP/GW FAN. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GIRL! YOURE GORGOUS AND KICK MAJOR ASS!  
THE ONLY OTHER BRITS WHO COME CLOSE TO YOU IN MY OPINION ARE TONY BLAIR AND EDDIE IZZARD AND ALAN RICKMAN! LOL**  
4. I want to send a shoutout to all my fav authors: Angel-Eyes, L-Chan, Izzy-Chan, Tahiri Solo, Cherry Daze, Evil Kartya, and Chevi. I love all of you you are all amazing!  
Now…on with the story…

She walked through the woods happily singing to herself. The sun shone brightly and birds sang merrily. When she got to the trail leading to her favorite clearing (near the Shrieking Shack, which kept nearly everyone else away) she stopped and nearly screamed. There, curled comfortably on a bed of moss was a naked man. Realizing that he might need help and admonishing herself for her silliness, she approached him slowly and kneeled beside him. Gently pulling him so that she could see his face and see if he was breathing, she gasped softly. He was no man, but a boy. About sixteen, her own age, and the most beautiful one she had ever seen. Soft, light brown hair fell over bushy brows and into his eyes. His skin was a golden brown color, and his face…she found herself captivated by his face. Dark circles showed starkly underneath his closed eyes. His cheekbones were elegant, and she saw that he had a high forehead that remained partially hidden by thick bangs. He had an attractive nose, thin, beautifully shaped lips, and his body was hard and muscular, with more than one scar running down its length. She studied him thoughtfully and decided that they simply added to his beauty. To her, he was breathtaking, and something stirred within her, something she had never felt before.  
She gently brushed her hand along the smooth plains of his chest and let it rest there to see if it rose and fell. To her great relief, it did.

It was mid-afternoon before he even began to stir. Especially because last night had been the end of the long three days. The illness that was raging in him had calmed for now…He groaned. It was times like these that he wondered why he was still exisiting. Refusing to fall into the self-pity that plagued him post transformation, he began to try to open his eyes. The sunlight warmed his naked body, and through the mental exhaustion still fogged his brain, his always present "wolf" sense detected a presence, although he didn't feel threatened. His eyes slowly opened to look in to stunning violet-blue eyes filled with concern and surprise, but, he noticed incredulously, no fear.  
"Who are you?" He asked, still waiting for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the day.  
"I should ask you the same question." Replied a rich alto voice filled with concern and slight amusement. He noticed the source when he realized he was naked. A gentle blush graced his cheeks and he sheepishly tried to cover himself.  
She laughed and handed him her cloak. "Here…" she trailed off and turned away to give him some privacy. Or was it to calm her racing heart?  
When she turned back around he had thrown the cloak over his shoulders. He was now covered, if barely.  
That was when he saw her completely for the first time. She stunned him.

Her long red hair was worn in a simple braid that hung to her waist. Intense violet-blue eyes gazed merrily back at him, and a petite, lithe body with a peaches and cream complexion combined with full lips and a turned up nose rendered him speechless. She had a natural warmth and gentleness about her, and he sensed strong passion underneath the petite frame.  
"You never answered my question." He said finally, giving her a smile. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Mikayla Rose. This, " she gestured to the clearing, "is my favorite place to go. I've never seen you around. Why is that?"

He blanched as if she had struck him. He was so absorbed in her that he had forgotten to come up with a viable excuse for why she had found him sleeping naked in a clearing.

"Yes…well…as a matter of fact my friends and I were camping and we had I guess a little too much bonding time and well I don't hold my alcohol all that well and they must have deposited me right here near the Shrieking Shack and stripped me naked because they are a bunch of bloody perverts." It sounded lame. Even to his own ears. She looked at him quizzically, but did not comment other than a simple widening of those beautiful eyes. "And I've never seen you either Mikayla. Do you go to Hogwarts?"

She shook her head. "No…my parents travel too much so I move around a lot. Well…" she grinned, "We did…until Dad got a permanent transfer here with the Ministry and now get to the go the famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." There was an innocent and genuine excitement in her eyes that caused him to laugh.

"Yes well….just watch out for the Marauders. They are a dangerous bunch." He winked.

"I can take care of myself." She replied, indignant.

He laughed. "I bet you can Mikayla."

"You know, I still don't know your name. Kind of odd considering I've just seen you without a stitch on and you're wearing my cloak."

A blush graced he cheeks but he couldn't help laughing again. This girl had grit. It would be very interesting when he returned to Hogwarts on September first.

He stuck out his hand as best he could as he was trying to keep himself decently covered. "Name's Remus. Remus Lupin."

She smiled. "I like it. Nice to meet you Remus."

"Nice to meet you Mikayla."

Wait until the guys heard about this one.

TBC… 

**All right well this is almost a total rewrite of the original chapter. Simply because it didn't make enough sense to me and there were too many mistakes. Also I'm trying to make this more consistant and make more sense. So enjoy guys! And as always thank you so so so so so much for the reviews! Love you all!**

**Romula**

**Email: **


	2. Beauty and the Beast

Mikayla's Legacy  
  
By: Desiree Conway  
  
Chapter Two: Beauty and the Beast  
  
"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast."  
-Tale as old as Time  
AN: Wow! *grins* I really did not think that I would continue this story. But I love Remus soo much so I had too. It begged to be written.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Remus. *sighs dejectedly* Everything else belongs to the wonderful woman known as JK Rowling.   
  
Dedication: Thank you to my first reviewers. It means a lot. Especially to Jasmine Black. This chapter is for you girl!  
  
********  
  
Remus Lupin, once again the Defense of the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, woke with a start. He did not even realize he was crying until one of the salty drops fell onto his clenched hand.   
Mikayla…  
She had been everything to him. His best friend, his confidante, his lover. The summer he had met her had been the best in his life. She made his summers bearable, when he had had to be separated from James, Sirius, Lily and Peter. When he had gone back to Hogwarts he had had four of the best friends in the world, and a beautiful young woman who loved him, even after she found out he what he was.   
Then…  
NO! He would not think about it. How he lost her still tore him to shreds every time. He could not confront it.   
He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He knew it was early in the morning, but he figured he might as well get up and finish grading the papers he had assigned. They were essays on various curses. He knew after dreaming of her that he would not be able to sleep. It hurt too much, seeing her healthy and glowing and alive.   
But he could not think of that now. Nor could he think about the reason he had dreamed of her after so many years. How long had it been? Seventeen?   
Retrieving the stack of essays he picked up the top one and looked at it.   
Hermione Granger was written in neat flowing script at the top right hand corner.   
Remus smiled.   
Hermione Granger was still the brightest of his students. And his favorite by far. She was smart, and she was kind, and her childish know-it-all attitude had softened. She no longer had to be the first to raise her hand, and if someone was having trouble, she patiently explained the problem in such a way that the student caught on with remarkable speed, and she was beautiful. The thought came unbiddingly before he could stop it.   
"She's a student Remus." He said sharply to himself. But even so, he could not deny that she was beautiful. She had not grown much taller, and now stood at five feet two inches. She was slender, and her skin was a smooth olive color. Her large brown eyes sparkled with curiosity and her smile brightened a room. Her hair had become wavier and now fell to her waist.   
Shaking his head, he focused instead on reading her essay, and a slow smile spread across his face as he marveled again at her brilliance. It seemed he would never tire of reading her work.   
Once he had finished grading her paper (A+ as usual) he stood up and stretched and realized he was exhausted. Checking the calendar he realized that it was close to the full moon.   
"Shit…" he sighed again. No wonder he was feeling low. It had almost been a whole month and he had not even realized it! He had been too caught up in his classes to properly keep up with the time. ::You were too caught up in Hermione to notice the time.:: ::SHUT UP::   
And to his great relief, the thought went away.   
"Now let me get back to the rest of these papers."   
  
***************  
  
Hermione Granger, brightest student of her year, happily joined her best friends: Harry Potter and   
Ron Weasly as they walked towards their favorite class: Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ever since Professor Lupin had returned as a teacher, the class had become the most popular and had had to be moved to a larger room. Luckily a larger room had been found: the Slytherin Dungeons. Much to the annoyance of Snape and the glee of the student body. Anything that annoyed Snape and the students of his house made the rest of the students very happy indeed.   
Hermione loved Defense Against the Dark Arts. To her, Professor Lupin was someone she could look up to and trust. He was kind, and he was patient, and he was handsome. ::Teacher Hermione! Get over it.:: She told herself fiercely. But she could not deny that she still had the same crush on him when he had first taught at Hogwarts four years ago. ::It's more than a crush Hermione.:: ::SHUT UP!::   
She ruthlessly shook the thought from her head, causing Harry and Ron to look at her with surprise.   
"Alright there 'Mione?" Ron asked, a note of puzzlement in his voice.   
She nodded.   
"You sure?" Harry added, his emerald eyes looking at her with concern.   
She smiled at her friends and took a moment to study them.   
At seventeen Harry looked almost identical to his talented father James. His skin was darker from constantly being outdoors on the Quidditch field, his muscles were lean and strong, and his shoulders were broad, leading down to a tapered waist. His untidy hair had grown so that thick, rich chestnut bangs fell into stunning emerald eyes framed by long lashes.   
Ron was slightly taller than Harry. He did not have as much muscle, but his thick, brilliant red hair, light spattering of freckles and sweet smile made him very popular.   
Both Harry and Ron were considered heart throbs and every girl wanted to be with them. But Harry had fallen in love with Ron's little sister Ginny the year before, and he was very serious with her. Ginny herself had loved Harry since her second year, and nothing would be able to pry those two apart.   
Ron had dated around for awhile before realizing that Lavender Brown had loved him for a long time and that he was quite taken with her.   
Hermione smiled again and put her arms around her two best friends. "I'm fine guys. I was just thinking about my essay. Professor Lupin is supposedly handing them back today. I just hope I did alright."  
The two boys rolled their eyes.   
"'Mione you know you got the top grade in that class." Harry said.   
"In fact you have the top grade in every class. Why do you care so much about this one?" Ron added.   
She glared at the red head. Typical Ron. He was incredibly smart, but he really only did enough to pass.   
Some things would never change.   
  
*********  
  
Professor Lupin looked very ill. That was the first thing Hermione noticed upon entering the classroom.   
:: He is fixing to transform again.:: She thought sadly. She knew how bad it was for him to transform. She wished desperately to help him somehow.   
She followed Harry and Ron towards their usual seats beside Lavender, Seamus Finnigan, his best friend Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom, a forgetful boy with a big heart, in the front of the classroom. Lavender gave Ron a warm smile and he squeezed her hand in return. Most of the students tended to try to get seats in the front because of their like for the werewolf. By now most of the students knew that their professor was a werewolf, but after the initial letters from enraged parents and Dumbledore backing him against the enraged parents, the students accepted the fact with rapid and astonishing ease.   
Hermione pulled out her notes and books for class, and accidentally pulled out the book she was reading. Ron glanced casually down and read the title.   
"Beauty and the Beast?" He asked with a small grin and arch of one red eyebrow.   
She flushed. "It's a Muggle fairy-tale about a beautiful girl who sees the true beauty of hideous beast and falls in love with him. In the end it turns out that he is actually a bewitched prince." She knew she sounded like a silly love sick girl, and it was confirmed as she looked into the faces of her two best friends. ::Why can't my two best friends in the world be girls?:: She thought wistfully. She put the book under her chair still blushing furiously.   
"Sounds like codswollop to me." Ron muttered.   
"RON!" Hermione and Lavender said reproachfully.   
"Honestly." Lavender shook her head. Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville laughed. Ron blushed and muttered a quick apology.  
**********  
  
The class quieted as the professor got up from his desk.   
"Class I have graded your essays and I am very pleased with all of them," Lupin said with a roguish smile. There was a collective sigh of relief as Lupin began to pass the papers back.   
  
********  
  
When he came to Hermione to hand her essay back to her, he could not stop the quickening of his heart as he looked at her. He offered her a smile as she took her paper from him.  
"Amazing as usual Hermione." He said warmly.   
"Thank you Professor." She replied. Inside, she was glowing with pride and happiness. They were the same feelings that came over her everytime he praised her. She knew she worked extra hard in his class especially, she just hoped that the faculty didn't compare notes.   
Again Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.   
"You know 'Mione he always praises you. In fact all the teachers do. Do'ya think you can leave some praise for the rest of us?" Ron asked. She would have glared at him, despite the fact that there was an undertone of deep affection in his voice, but Professor Lupin's commanding voice made her forget her annoyance at Ron.   
  
********   
  
Class was over far to soon as far as Hermione was concerned. She slowly got up and followed Harry and Ron out the door.   
"Ms. Granger."  
She turned around at the sound of Lupin's voice.   
"Yes Professor?"   
He smiled and walked over to her. "I thought you might like to know that you are the top student in my class room. I also think a little advanced tutoring would challenge you even more."  
Her eyes widened as what he said sunk in.   
"Really?"   
He grinned at her enthusiasm. "Really. I've got to talk it over with Dumbledore but that should not be a problem."  
Hermione felt like she had been given a gift from Merlin himself. A chance to learn advanced magic? And to learn it with him of all people…it was almost too much to bear.   
She grinned ear to ear and shouted: "YES!" causing Lupin to burst out laughing. Then he nearly fell back as her enthused hug caught him off guard. :: So much like Mikayla…:: he thought. He quickly shook the thought from his mind.   
He watched as she then turned and bounded out of the classroom, brown locks streaming behind her. With a sigh he turned towards the place she had sat. He was startled to see there was a book lying underneath her desk.   
Kneeling down, he picked it up and looked at the well worn cover. BEAUTY AND THE BEAST was spelled in gold lettering. He laughed bitterly. :: Ain't that the truth.:: However, his curiousity was peaked and he brought the book over to his desk and sitting down, began to read.  
  
********  
  
Okay people….. there you have it. The next install ment of Mikayla's Legacy. I really hope you like it. I know there was a lot of description in this chapter but its all part of my writing style. LOL Anyways be prepared for dark twists and evil plot bunnies!  
---Romula 


	3. What in the bloody nine hells happened t...

**Mikayla's Legacy**

By: Desiree Conway

Chapter Three: What in the bloody nine hells happened to my book!"

"Those who do not learn history are doomed to repeat it. Those who do not pay attention in potions lose ten points from Gryffindor."  
--Professor Severus Snape

AN: Wow… I guess this ship isn't all that popular. Oh well word will spread around. I think it is so romantic. Anyways well as you know I don't own anything except a teddy bear from build-a-bear that has red and yellow ribbons around his neck, beige cargo pants and has the name Remus on his birth certificate. (You think I'm joking)

DEDICATION: TO LONELY SLYTERIN. I am so in love with your story! Hurry up and finish it, it is my fav Lupin/Granger fic ever! And of course I am so thrilled you reviewed!  


The Gryffindor Common room was crowded that night as the students excitedly talked about the up coming Christmas Break. Hermione however, prepared to sit in one of the crimson armchairs in front of the large fireplace, and read her book. Granted, she thought wryly as she rummaged through her bag, she had only read it seventeen times, but it was still one of her favorite pieces of Muggle literature and she had gotten to her favorite part, the Beauty realizing she loved the Beast. She looked through her bag. And she looked again. And again.  
"WHAT IN THE BLOODY NINE HELLS HAPPENED TO MY BOOK!"  
Silence. Suddenly realizing that she had shouted at the top of her lungs in the Gryffindor Common room, Hermione blushed furiously and refused to look at her classmates' slack jaws and disbelieving stares.  
Harry and Ron were trying to choke back laughter, as were Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, Ginny merely arched an eyebrow, Lavender and Parvati looked a little scandalized and Neville Longbottom looked a little frightened that the normally gentle girl might blame him. But it wasn't the reactions of her classmates to her outburst, that made her leap up from the chair and dash out the portrait hole, it was the realization that she had left her book in Defense Against the Dark Arts. :He wouldn't…would he:  
Hermione did not want to think of what would happen if Professor Lupin read her book. She had become especially fond of it when she began to relate the characters of Beauty and the Beast to herself and her Professor. What if he realized why she had it? What if he somehow put the pieces together? The rational part of Hermione knew that even if the werewolf HAD found her book, he wouldn't really be interested in it enough to read it. And even if he was, he would not think that she read the book because she had a crush on her Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. That was just ludicrous. That in mind, Hermione headed off to find her book. Besides that she had to see if he had spoken with Dumbledore about private lessons.

Remus was surprised at the parallels he found as he read Hermione's book. He understood exactly what the Beast felt for his beautiful captive. How strongly her heart affected him. It had been the same thing with Mikayla. He blinked back tears as he thought about her loving gaze and radiant smile. It had been so long, yet he missed her beyond anything he had ever known. But the funny thing was, when he really took the time out to examine everything, the hollow ache within him that normally caused him unimaginable pain, seemed to heal every time he was near Hermione. Mikayla was pushed to the back of his mind and although he felt guilty, he could not help welcoming the soothing presence of his brightest student. Speaking of bright student, he thought, I should go talk to Dumbledore about her advanced tutoring. She was more than ready for it.

Lupin wasn't in the office when Hermione finally reached it. Slightly discouraged, she thought she would wait for him quietly in his office. She was not surprised at how warm and inviting his office was. She thought it suited him perfectly.  
With interest, she looked around at the dark paneling and cozy stone fireplace, grinning as she saw the red and gold tattered Gryffindor scarf hanging from a coat rack and old Gryffindor flags from when Lupin himself had attended Hogwarts. No doubt that Gryffindor House still had his loyalty. She had to admit that Gryffindor suited him perfectly. A flash of pain coursed through her. She remembered his story so long ago, in the trunk of the Whomping Willow. His times at Hogwarts with the Marauders had been some of the best in his life. And then--she shook off the sadness and smiled again when she saw the photos of what was undoubtedly a younger Lupin--she caught her breath at how handsome he had been and reflected on how beautiful he was now--and his three mischievous best friends: dashing Sirius Black with his roguish smile whom she was especially fond of, tanned and lean James Potter, who flashed her a charming boyish grin, the exact duplicate of Harry's that made him the heart throb he was, and short and beady eyed Peter Pettigrew, Hermione's smile faded as she looked from James, Remus, and Sirius to Peter as he playfully put bunny ears on James. Sadness clutched at her heart once more. : That man tried to ruin so many lives. First his best friends and then later his best friend's son. Sirius spent twelve years in Azkaban, James and his beautiful wife Lily were dead, Harry was an orphan who had had to endure living with his cruel relatives until the fifth year when Sirius had FINALLY been proven innocent, and--: A raw hatred threatened to overwhelm Hermione as she looked at Remus. :And he had to endure the loneliness of losing the only people he truly loved more than anything. He had to endure losing his three best friends. One to death, one to betrayal, and the other to Azkaban. How dare that man. How dare he do that to them. How dare he do that to Remus: Hermione practically screamed at the last thought and she staggered back, surprised by the force of her hatred. Never had she felt such a lust to see to it that Peter Pettigrew was tortured beyond death. It frightened her. Shaking her head at the tears that threatened to spill over her soft brown eyes, she looked away from the photo to the others that were next to it. One showed a stunning Lily Potter the day of her wedding, standing next to her beloved James and smiling radiantly. Another showed Sirius and Remus clowning around, and she had to laugh at the way Sirius had grabbed Remus around the neck in a head lock and rubbed his knuckles hard into his scalp. Hermione winced along with Remus but the laughter did not stop. As wonderful as it was to look at the carefree Remus, it was the photo set slightly apart from the others on the large mahogany desk that drew her attention. It was a photo of a woman. A beautiful red haired woman that Hermione at first mistook for Lily but soon realized that where Lily's features rivaled that of a Faery Queen, the woman's was more fresh. Almost girlish. She had a turned up nose and was slight of build, but her hair was long and thick and flowed down to her waist in red-gold ringlets. Her skin was fair and she had a small spattering of freckles on the bridge of her nose and a laughing smile. :Who is she:  
:MIKAYLA: A voice said. Hermione jumped.  
"Who's there?" She said in a half whisper.  
Silence.  
Hermione shrugged her small shoulders and turned away from the photo and gasped as her eyes fell on her book. She had been too busy examining her office to notice that it was right on the desk. Laughing slightly she picked it up and a slip of paper fell from between the pages.  
Picking it up she saw that it was a book mark of sorts.  
: He was reading it: The notion was absurd but as she examined the book closer she saw that the slip of paper had been further than her own place in the book. :I only misplaced it for a few hours at the most. He must have been reading it: She did not know how she felt about that sudden, surprising knowledge, but nevertheless she would still wait for him and ask about her advanced tutoring. She ignored the way her heart raced at the thought of his being alone with her. Suddenly the door opened and before she could say a word, there he was, his broad shouldered form framed in the doorway.  
"Hermione?"

**TBC!**

SORRY FOLKS! BUT I WANTED TO GET THIS POSTED! I know where this story is going and don't worry it wont be cliché. I promise. LOL This is not your standard Remus and Hermione fic so I PROMISE I WILL GIVE YOU GUYS SOMEHTING FRESH AND NEW! Thanks to all my reviewers so far I am so glad you like this story.

LONELY SLYTHERIN: Update! Please! Your story is so fantastic. For anyone who has not read A YEAR TO REMEMBER it comes highly HIGHLY recommended.

Oh….:…: the two colons like that mean that the person is thinking not speaking for anyone who was confused also anyone who would like an email notification as to the next update of this story simply email me and I will let you know! School is almost out so I will be able to update a lot more frequently.  
Oh and I also own the quote! LOL 

**And I took out the part with Alicia, Katie, Angelina, the twins and Lee because if Hermione is 17 they don't attend Hogwarts anymore. So there you go. Other than that I am still quite proud of this chapter.  
MY EMAIL: **


	4. Memories

Mikayla's Legacy  
By Desiree Conway  
  
Chapter Four: Memories  
  
"Memory, all alone in the moonlight, I can smile at the old days, I was beautiful then, I remember a time I knew what happiness was, let the memory live again."  
-Memory  
  
A/N: Yes yes yes…..YET ANOTHER author's note. *grins* Anyways…I am just wanting to let everyone know that I am on a role with this story! *crowd cheers* Anyways I would like to get on with the acknowledgements.   
  
1.) I am not JK Rowling. Although she is an incredible woman not just for writing the HP series but for being one of the toughest and bravest women ever. She is an inspiration to me. Read her Bio. She is just beautiful all the way around. JK if you ever read this just know you are one of my role models  
2.) Thank you so much Jasmine for your continued reviews. They always make me happy ^__^ *hugs* As soon as I have more time I am reading and reviewing each and every one of your stories. ^__^  
3.) Lonely Slytherin I have to add you to my fav authors and fav stories. You were part of the inspiration for this story.   
4.) Angel-eyes your Draco/Hermione story is utterly incredible. I can't even begin to describe it  
5.) And as always Jayde I am so in love with you girl! You always brighten my day! *glomps*  
  
DEDICATION: Billy---you are never going to read this and I'm probably never going to see you again after Red Lobster but I know how much you love Hermione and I also wanted to let you know how much you touched my heart. I wish I had told you I liked you before I never saw you again. I had the biggest crush on you and I am sorry I never said anything. But I didn't want to complicate anything out of respect for your feelings for another. I miss you so much. This chappie and this story are for you. I know it is a little out there but…^__^  
************  
  
Hermione froze as she looked at her Professor's quizzical look that was somewhat reproachful.   
"Professor…." She acknowledged.   
"Ms. Granger." He replied coolly. "Might I ask what is it you wanted that could not wait until I was actually in my office?"  
An angry flush rose to cheeks. She had not done anything wrong really. She had only wanted to wait for him to discuss lessons and to find her book, the cool tone in his voice irked her. She picked up her book, looked at him pointedly, and said in the same cool tone: " I was actually coming here to find my book that I left in your class Professor. I am terribly sorry to be of such an inconvience to you. Good day Professor Lupin." She started to leave but stopped when she felt a large, warm hand close on her wrist.   
"Hermione…I'm sorry." She turned to look at the werewolf and found that he was rubbing his temples. ::The transformation must be even closer than I thought.::   
"Professor it's okay." She said and without quite knowing why, she gently raised her hand and placed it on his cheek, softly running her fingers along the elegant ridge that was his cheekbone.   
Remus stiffened immediately. The gesture was so tender, so loving, and it reminded him greatly of Mikayla. She had often stroked his cheekbone to show that she had accepted his apology every time he got short with her do to the stress of transforming. He started to put his own hand on top but suddenly, as he looked down at the mass of rich brown tresses he realized that this was his student and not his lover. He gently but firmly pulled Hermione's hand from his face, trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart.   
"Yes well, Hermione I have talked to Professor Dumbledore. He has agreed to your tutoring and he says that it can start whenever we have a set time."  
Hermione nodded, trying to keep the tears from spilling. She did not know what had happened but for some reason his polite rejection hurt. Putting on a big smile she said: "That's wonderful Professor! Thank you."   
Remus nodded. "Yes well….you deserved it. You are a very bright student." Coughing he handed Hermione her book and turned his back on her letting her know in no uncertain terms to leave. The tears once again threatening to spill, Hermione left.   
********  
  
The cool way he had treated Hermione left Remus feeling like the worst person in the world. ::I had no right to be cool towards her.:: He thought disgustedly.   
He turned down the covers, looking forward to a restful night's sleep, the full moon was almost upon him and he knew that was part of the reason for his shortness with Hermione. With a sigh he remembered her eyes…they had been filled with tears. He had wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and whisper over and over again that he was sorry. His heart had agonized over the sad look in her eyes, even when she flashed him her trademark beautiful smile. But she was his student. And although it tore his heart in half, Remus saw no other option but to keep his distance from her emotionally, the consequences of doing otherwise, were too great.   
*********  
  
"Mikayla!" Seventeen year old Remus raced up to his beautiful girlfriend, a roguish grin that was characteristic of the Marauders lighting up his face.   
"Remus!" Laughing, Mikayla threw her arms around his neck and let him pick her up and swing her around, her Ravenclaw robes billowing out around her.   
Putting her down he kissed her tenderly and slipped an affectionate arm about her small shoulders.   
"So Dear heart, having fun?" Mikayla teased with a grin. She knew he had just gotten out of Potions, his least favorite subject, although he was quite good.  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Please Kayla don't even joke. Professor Castel took ten points from Gryffindor because Chris Renson put too many lacewing flies in his potion and he ended up having the potion explode in his face. He was okay except for that fact that he will smell like wart-removal potion for a few days. He then awarded Malfoy and Snape 20 points EACH for getting their potions right." Remus snorted, the sound coming out like a growl. "I bet you ten galleons that Castel showed them how to do the potion beforehand just so he could beat out Nova for the House Cup."  
Mikayla chuckled in sympathy. "Darling you know Chris only does that to get under Castel's skin. Although he should think more of Gryffindor as a whole. Besides that you know he does it because he wants to be one of the Marauders. You boys are famous." She grinned at him. "Chris is funny, but he just doesn't have the skill to actually get away with any of the stunts he pulls. As for Castel and Nova? I think they secretly like each other anyways. Better yet, I think they are in love with each other."   
Remus grimaced in mock pain. "That's just gross Kayla. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin do not belong together. Much less the Heads of House."   
She shook her head, tossing her mane of fiery hair in annoyance. "Remus J. Lupin! That is something that I would hear out of the mouth of Sirius not you!"  
"Did someone call my name?"   
Remus and Mikayla both jumped.   
"Merlin Sirius!" Mikayla breathed. "You scared me."  
"Padfoot what is your problem?" Remus asked angrily.  
"Easy Moony. Didn't mean to disturb the other set of lovebirds." Sirius Black's charming grin did not falter as he looked at his two friends. Tall like James, Sirius's dark, good looks won him a spot in the most eligible bachelor around category, a spot that used to be shared with James before he fell in love with the beautiful Lily Evans, and Remus himself before Mikayla. He also had a reputation for breaking hearts, but was so charming that even those whose hearts he had broken, could never stay mad at him for long, and so he had a lot girl friends that were just that. Friends.   
Remus clapped his friend's shoulder and the three of them walked across the Hogwarts grounds towards their favourite meeting place; the Whomping Willow.   
***********  
  
Hermione smiled and laughed as she Sirius and Remus walked towards the Whomping Willow to meet James, Lily, and Peter. Sirius's antics were highly amusing. She giggled as he put bunny ears on Remus and made smooching noises and started batting his eye lashes, which were long and thick. "Sirius you do that too well love." She said laughingly.  
***********  
  
Remus smiled and laughed in his sleep as the memory resurfaced from a little used part of his mind. He smiled and laughed…and cried.   
For a memory.  
  
TBC  
  
Okay is it just me? Or was this chapter somewhat disturbing? Oh and the name Chris Renson? Well obviously I own---wait a minute…I don't own Chris Renson. He is an actual person. Hes really cute too….LOL He's someone I know from work so you guys cant steal him! And he doesn't act the way I portrayed him. I just really like the name and he is kind of a joker. But hes not stupid like in the story! LOL Anyways I would like to take the time right now to thank all my reviewers. I have neglected this long enough and very shamefully.   
  
Jasmine Black----can't say enough good about you girl! Thanks so much. And you have the same last name as Sirius! *LOL* Sorry….  
  
Lonely Slytherin----UPDATE YOUR FIC! Loved the last chappie by the way ^___^  
  
Killer Angel---Thank you for your nice review  
  
Mad Eye Moony---IM WRITING IM WRITING! LOL  
  
Bell---I will gladly tell you more about Mikayla LOL keep reading! And I love Remus and Hermione too ^__^ And I will be glad to read your fic! Babble away sweetheart! LOL  
  
Under the Moon's Influence---I hear and I will obey! I won't make this story cliché. You have my word.  
  
Orenda---I like your name. ^^ And I also love a good Remus and Hermione fic  
  
Daine of Queenscove---THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ADDING ME TO YOUR FAVORITES LIST!  
  
Lori---thank you for saying I have talent! ^__^  
  
Alaskan Tiger---you asked for it! I'm updating!  
  
Akari---Remus is my all time fav character too. Second comes Sirius James and Draco  
  
Michelline---glad you have seen the light ^__^ REMUS AND HERMIONE RULE!  
  
Cherry Blood---believe me I have plenty of Remus and Hermione action to satisfy you ^^  
  
Highwayman's Lass----I loved your review! LOL Im glad that you liked the Snape quote. I was really needing a quote for that chapter LOL….and I have no prob emailing you when I have updated!  
  
DragonfireangelVWP---Im sorry! LOL I had to stop there. My muse was telling me that was where to stop. ^__^  
  
Alias is #1---thanks babe ^__^ I will keep going. Enjoy this chappie!  
  
---Romula 


	5. Harry and Ginny: Something's Up With Her...

Mikayla's Legacy  
  
By: Desiree Conway  
  
Chapter Five: Harry and Ginny: Something's Up With Hermione  
  
"Baby Baby, I'm taken with the notion to love you with the sweetest of devotion"  
  
--Amy Grant  
  
A/N So I have finally managed to confuse my readers! LOL I promise you it fits into the story. ^__^ Killer Angel: I DID mean to say Hermione instead of Mikayla…LOL You'll just have to keep reading to find out why. I'm so sorry you have to live with that torture. ^__^ Jasmine---OF COURSE YOU CAN PUT MY STORY ON YOUR WEBSITEI would like nothing better ^__^ Bell---thanks as always love ^^  
  
Disclaimer---Everyone knows that I don't own the following: The all around incredible Remus Lupin, our famous trio: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, cute lil' Seamus Finnigan and adorable Dean Thomas, sexy Draco Malfoy, popular Lavender Brown, angsty and gorgeous Severous Snape (ALAN RICKMAN PEOPLE THINK ALAN RICKMAN) the very real cutie pie Chris Renson, and of course any and all characters associated with the wonderful world of Harry Potter. And I of course own Mikayla Rose, I hereby give permission to anyone if they would like to use her just let me know… now with that said, I have a dedication. *drumroll please*  
  
DEDICATION: To my unborn baby brother named what else…HARRY, who will be born in JULY LOL This is for you lil bro when you are old enough to appreciate the fine art of writing^__^  
  
**********  
  
Two weeks after Hermione had torn out of the Gryffindor common room Harry and Ginny sat by the lake watching the Giant Squid lazily roll about in the water, causing soft waves to lap at the shore. They were spending a few quiet moments together during the dying days of the crisp fall weather. The air had been getting cooler and the Hogwarts students had been waking up to the first signs of frost on their windows. Christmas was around the corner and a festive spirit seemed to take over the entire student body and faculty alike. Ginny, Harry noted with amusement and affection, was no exception.   
  
"I love Christmas at Hogwarts! And I can't wait to go home either!" She gushed. "And this year the entire family is going to get together! Bill and Charlie are going to be there and Mum said that you and Sirius could spend Christmas with us!"   
  
Harry's green eyes widened in pleasant surprise. He had gotten used to his quiet Christmases spent with his Godfather, having spent Christmas last year with no one BUT Sirius, and not wanting too. He had just wanted to hear stories about his parents and the legendary Marauders and just look upon his true family for the first time without having to see Sirius in hiding. Sirius had been just as awestruck, but he dearly loved the Weasleys, they were like an extended family to him and he felt a warmth spread through him as he realized that for the first time, he would be spending the holidays with a warm and loving family. He lovingly kissed Ginny on the nose and whispered: "Nothing would make me happier." She smiled broadly and settled back into Harry's strong form, loving the feel of the lean muscled arms holding her tight. She didn't think she would ever tire of that.   
  
"Gin?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Do you reckon everything is okay with Hermione?"  
  
"So you've noticed it too?"  
  
He sighed. "Yeah…"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you noticed that Professor Lupin is acting a little strange too?"  
  
"You mean stranger than normal?" Harry grinned and raised an eyebrow. Ginny slapped him playfully.  
  
"I mean the way he looks at Hermione…" The pretty red head trailed off.   
  
"What? What are you talking about Gin?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Nevermind." She said and pulled Harry down for a kiss.   
  
Harry grinned as she pulled away.   
  
"You certainly know how to distract a man Gin." And he pulled her towards him for another kiss.  
  
TBC…..  
  
Hey everyone…I know I know its really short. Its just that I am really sick with a soar throat and bad cold….and on top of that I have just turned 19 and my grandmother had an operation. So Im a little swamped. The next chappie will be a lot longer. And it will contain some remus and Hermione action I promise…  
  
This was for all the harry and ginny shippers out there. 


	6. I'm Alive

Mikayla's Legacy  
  
By: Desiree Conway  
  
Chapter Six: I'm Alive  
  
"When you call on me… when I hear you breathe… I get wings to fly, I feel that I'm alive."  
  
-Celine Dion  
  
A/N Hey everyone. Thank you so much for all your kind words. I really do apologize for the fact that my last chappie was so short….I still don't feel that great but it is so nice to know that you guys have my back LOL Anyways on to the good stuff. ^__^  
  
Disclaimer..none if it is mine.  
  
DEDICATION: Highway Man's Lass…this chapter is for you girl because you totally rule! And I also dedicate the Snape chapter to you because you liked it so much.  
  
**********  
  
Remus Lupin was surprisingly in high spirits and looking forward to the holidays, of which he had not been in a very long time. And he suspected the reason deep down, although he would never admit it to anyone, the consequences were just too great.   
  
One of the reasons he was in such a good mood was that today, Remus was giving his first advanced tutoring session to Hermione Granger. It had taken some arranging of course as Hermione was once again in procession of the Time Turner to use so she could take a few extra courses. He laughed as he remembered when she had first used the Time Turner when she had been just thirteen years old. The poor girl had nearly been at her wits end, but it ended up being the very thing that saved Sirius from the horror of having the Dementor's Kiss performed on him. He shuddered at the thought of his best friend and fellow Marauder being subjected to a fate worse than death, then shook the thought out of his head and smiled as he remembered Professor McGonagall telling him the story of the Time Turner. Surprisingly, now she could use the Time Turner with a lot more organization and was adapting to it marvelously. They had finally decided an hour a week on a Saturday where the pressure of attending other classes would not be an issue. Still grinning as he happily set up for the lesson he let his thoughts wonder to Hermione, thinking about her sharp wit and powerful intellect and gentle spirit. She was tough as nails, but genuinely cared about her friends and people in general. Her work was always the most enjoyable to grade, because her cleverness challenged him to rethink what he had taught that day.   
  
After he had set up for his lesson, he sat down in the comfortable, practical chair of his classroom and absentmindedly opened the middle drawer. Looking down, he saw a blank piece of parchment, old, yellowed, and curling at the corners. Remus smiled and ran a finger across the paper fondly. A glint of mischief suddenly shown in his silver-gray eyes and he pulled out his wand, pointed it at he parchment and said: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." And a sort of carefree innocence surged through him as the familiar introduction appeared:  
  
Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
  
Purveyors of Magical Aids to Mischief Makers Everywhere  
  
Proudly Present  
  
The Marauder's Map  
  
  
  
A map of Hogwarts appeared on the parchment and tiny black dots walked around like ants across the map. With amusement Remus watched Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas head into the kitchen, no doubt filching food. He chuckled as he thought about how Fred and George must have let all the Gryffindors in on how to get into the kitchens before they graduated from Hogwarts. He saw Harry and Ron walking towards the Quidditch Pitch, Harry no doubt practicing moves with Ron. Ever since Ron had made the Gryffindor Team in his fifth year, taking over the position of Beater, he had proven to measure up to the talents of his legendary twin brothers Fred and George Weasley who now ran their own joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which was now the most popular hangout aside from the Three Broomsticks, a pub that served warm Butterbeer to Hogwarts students. Laughing softly he continued to look at the map, and saw a name that made him freeze.   
  
A tiny dot walking towards him labeled Mikayla Rose….  
  
Remus nearly shredded the map at that moment. It had to be a cruel joke. She was gone. She had been gone for seventeen years! His heart beat wildly and he felt the blood rush to his head. He felt dizzy. He felt like he was going to black out. Blackness was closing in. "No I must go to her. I must not miss her." He forced himself to look at the map again wondering if she was still walking towards him and blinked. Looked away. And blinked again. The dot walking towards him was labeled Hermione Granger.   
  
Shaking, Remus put his head into his hands and took deep breaths, forcing himself to relax. He knew he wasn't crazy. He also knew that the Marauder's Map never lied. A knock sounded suddenly at his door. He looked up, for one crazy second believing that when he said come in, it would be Mikayla's beautiful face that would greet him, but when he said to come in it was not Mikayla's smile that greeted him, it was another. The face was still beautiful, but warm cinnamon brown eyes sparkled at him, not the stunning blue-violet eyes of Mikayla, wavy chestnut tresses framed an ivory face that was somewhat timid, not the red-gold tresses of his lost beloved. It was Hermione Granger that met Remus Lupin's stare, not Mikayla Rose.  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Hermione knew at once something was wrong with Professor Lupin. He was unnaturally pale, as if he had just had a big shock. She cautiously walked towards him.  
  
"Professor? Are you okay?" She glanced at his desk, where he saw the familiar Marauder's Map staring up at her, tiny ant like dots scurrying around on the parchment. Realizing that something on the map had upset him but not sure what, Hermione deftly pulled out her wand, pointed it squarely on the map and said clearly: "Mischief accomplished," and turned to Professor Lupin.  
  
For a moment his gray eyes seemed to be focused elsewhere, then with a suddenness that startled her, silver-gray orbs focused directly on her with such intensity that she nearly jumped back.  
  
"Hermione…" He blinked, as though surprised she was there.   
  
"Professor, do you need me to get you anything?" Her mouth quirked upward wryly. "Some chocolate, perhaps?" She added, remembering the werewolf's remedy for pretty much everything. Lupin caught the intended joke and smiled genuinely and gratefully.  
  
"No Hermione I will not be requiring chocolate at the moment. I just had a little shock at something, but, nothing to be concerned about." He said the last part a little too quickly for Hermione's ease, but she did not want to pry into what had obviously made him so upset, so she simply nodded and sat down at a desk and began to pull out her books and parchment, but Professor Lupin's hand on her shoulder stopped her just as she pulled out her last book on accident. BEAUTY AND THE BEAST. She looked at him and he looked at her, and at that moment and electric spark passed between the two that was so intense it nearly threw the two of them into each other's arms in a passionate embrace, but as Lupin leaned closer and she turned her face up to meet him, electricity causing the hairs on the back of their necks to stand on end--the werewolf pulled back and--  
  
"Hermione, books won't be necessary for this lesson." He said suddenly and briskly.   
  
**********  
  
Remus wanted to scream in frustration. And the day had started out so marvelous! He couldn't believe he had almost kissed her. A student! And Hermione Granger no less. Granted she was a bright, beautiful young woman but a student none the less! And Merlin's Wand did he want to kiss her. All he had done was look into her eyes for more than a split second and it was over. He had a powerful urge to kiss her and he could tell, surprisingly, that she had wanted him to kiss her and she had wanted to kiss him back.  
  
:: It's all in your head Moony, you sick bastard. Taking advantage of young girls now are you? Is your sex life that bad you pervert? Can you not control your sexual urges?:: Remus frowned briefly and then paused as another thought entered his head. :: None of those things are true.::  
  
"Professor?" Hermione said timidly. "Can we begin now?" When he looked at her again, he almost threw caution to the wind. Her cheeks were flushed a gentle pink and her eyes….they held so many emotions. Ones he was afraid to analyze. What if he was wrong? He cleared his throat. "Yes. Well like I said books won't be necessary for this lesson." He sat down on the desk in front of her and looked at her pointedly. There was that same instant spark of electricity between them, but they were more prepared and Remus quickly blinked to break the eye contact.   
  
"So Hermione, tell me everything you know and remember."  
  
********  
  
For the next hour the Professor and his student enjoyed an intense discussion of the dark arts, each of them equals and loving the thrill that came with talking and matching intellect with someone who understood the delicate art of intelligence.   
  
Hermione had always held Professor Lupin in high esteem and was very fond of him but in that hour she found a kindred spirit as well. He was smart. More than smart he was brilliant. She loved the way his eyes sparkled with passion when he was really into a point in the discussion, loved the way he frowned thoughtfully while considering a point she had made or a question she had asked. And she loved the way he would smile that roguish smile of his at her when she made a connection that he had been trying to let her figure out for herself. ::He really is incredibly handsome.:: She thought suddenly. And to her surprise she did not try to force the thought out of her head.   
  
Remus did not think it was possible to be anymore enthralled with his bright pupil than he was, but that hour proved her to be an intellectual equal and when she made connections he had been trying to get her to see he could not keep a proud smile from spreading across his face. She showed him what it was like to be challenged again, and with a smile he remembered a similar situation with the Marauders, when they had been trying to become animagi for his sake.   
  
He looked at the beautiful young woman before him and warmth spread through him, such that he had not felt in years. He wanted to fight it. But there was nothing he could do. So he sat back for a minute and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of his heart mending together slowly but surely.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
The hour was over far too soon for the both of them. As Hermione got up to leave she turned to Remus.   
  
"Professor?" She said shyly.  
  
"Yes Hermione?"   
  
"Here." She walked up to him and handed him a well worn and familiar book.   
  
Remus looked at the ornate gold writing that he had often traced with his fingertips. Beauty and the Beast ….  
  
"Hermione I--"  
  
"I know that you were reading it Professor. It is a wonderful muggle tale and it is something that I think you would want to finish seeing how far you got in such a short amount of time." There was a teasing sparkle in her cinnamon brown eyes and he fought the urge to kiss her again.   
  
"Thank you, Hermione." He looked from her to the book and back again.   
  
She did not want to leave him and wanted to linger as long as possible. It had been a wonderful lesson and she wanted to learn more. But she knew that it would look silly if she simply stayed in the classroom now that the lesson was clearly over, so she quickly put her books back in her bag, gave Professor Lupin a smile and said: "Next Saturday Professor?"   
  
He smiled wryly in return. "I am afraid not Hermione. Next Saturday is once again the full moon."  
  
Hermione winced in sympathy. How was it that she always forgot things like this? ::It's because you can't remember them when he looks so beautiful to you all the time. SHUT UP! He is old enough to be your father you little prat.:: She angrily pushed the thought from her head.   
  
"Well I guess you'll get back to me on that." She said softly.   
  
He simply nodded.   
  
With a sigh, she turned and left.   
  
He stared after her long after she had left. He could not stop smiling as he recalled their lesson. She brought him back to life in ways that he would never have thought possible. His heart still felt warm as he thought about her and as he went to leave the classroom he stopped dead in his tracks as a sudden realization hit him with the force of a tidal wave. His head was screaming consequences at him but his heart refused to listen.  
  
"Sod consequences." He said out loud to the classroom with a conviction that surprised him.  
  
He was alive. He was in love.  
  
He was in love with Hermione Granger.   
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Okay guys I hope that was worth the wait. I have a lot of plans with this story so please be patient. There are a lot of twists and turns. So bear with me here guys! Im sure that youll find its worth it.  
  
--Romula  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jasmine Black----Hey once again thanks for the review. I really hope that you enjoy the rest of this so much and continue to want to post it on your site. LOL YEAH Remus with Bunny ears…hee hee hee hee……yes..bad Remus for making Hermione cry. But I promise you sadly that wont be the end of that. :( Thank you for your support with my grandma and me :)   
  
  
  
Killer Angel----that whole thing wasn't a typo. I promise LOL Glad you liked the chapter  
  
  
  
Bell----LOL! Yes…the werewolf is absolutely adorable.   
  
  
  
Cherry Blood----HUGS BACK! LOL Thanks for the Birthday Wish! And yeah being sick DOES suck  
  
  
  
Alexial----Thank you…LOL Im continuing as fast as possible   
  
  
  
Shattered-Destiny---I promise my chapters will be a lot longer from now on. I just hope everyone realizes it will be a little longer before I post  
  
  
  
  
  
Lonely Slytherin---- I am so honored that you reviewed. Three times too! And it is a special honor to be on your fav stories and authors list. Thank you so much! And as for promoting your story? Great work promotes itself babe! You rock! 


	7. Bewitched!

Mikayla's Legacy  
  
By: Desiree Conway  
  
Chapter Seven: Bewitched!  
  
"They did something for me that would not only make my transformations bearable, but some of the best times of my life. They became ANIMAGI.  
  
--Remus Lupin  
  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I am currently working on this and chapter 8 simultaneously because they are going to be longer and that way you don't have to wait as long. :) Anyways well here is the thing: This story is going to get a LOT darker. I mean rape, seduction, betrayal and I do not censor anything. I don't believe in it. I am pretty tasteful in what I write but believe me you will get the point. So please know that and I hope no one is reading this story who is not supposed to be. I love all of you guys..hee hee hee my lil'fanclub LOL *glomps them all* but I am a serious writer and I won't change my rating. If you can handle it and you are old enough read on. :)   
  
DEDICATION: Cherry Blood----I always love getting reviews from you and I love how you sent all of us (Mikayla, Remus, Severus, Hermione, and I and everyone big hugs! That really made my day so I will once again send you another hug and a chapter all your own! Hope you like it!  
  
*********  
  
Remus stared out his office windows as the sky deepened from a light purple to a dark indigo, lost in thought about Hermione when he saw it.   
  
The moon.   
  
Lovely as ever, she bestowed her silver light upon the grounds of Hogwarts, bathing everything in an ethereal glow. Remus smiled sardonically as the moon's light washed over his hands and face.  
  
"How I hate you." He muttered before all coherent thought was wiped from his mind as he went rigid and fell to the floor twitching.   
  
Coarse brown hair pierced his flesh and made him gasp in pain. His four canines grew longer and pushed through his still-human lips. He screamed, the sound coming out more like a howl…  
  
He felt his face begin to pull forward as if invisible hands were stretching it in two. There was also the sensation that he was falling….  
  
Suddenly, a low, unearthly growl escaped from him and he glanced at the full length mirror that stood by his coat rack and let out a long, mournful howl of disgust and sadness, which made the student body and faculty alike cringe.  
  
*******  
  
A couple of days later Remus emerged from his office, human again and practically swarmed by his students.   
  
He grinned his roguish grin. It was the same every time he came back to teaching after his transformation.   
  
"Glad to have you back Professor!" An enthusiastic Seamus Finnigan blurted. The class laughed and Remus grinned at him. "Thank you Seamus. Thank you class.   
  
He would never tire of being the most popular teacher at Hogwarts. It was a side effect from his days with the other Marauders. They had been the most popular students then and he had loved it, although back then it had puzzled him since he had always been rather quiet and bookish.   
  
He looked around at the class, his eyes instinctively seeking Hermione. He found her, sitting as usual with Harry, Ron, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. To his surprise, she was looking back at him, a mixture of happiness and something else he could not quite define. His heart quickened as the beautiful girl smiled affectionately at him and he could feel the same pull towards her that he had felt in the classroom alone with her. It did not seem to matter whether it was alone or in a classroom full of people. He felt drawn to her, and he realized with a start that he had always been drawn to her.  
  
********  
  
"Okay, review."   
  
The students murmured excitedly. The werewolf always played this game with them. Every class he would begin by asking questions about the lesson the day before. To correct answers he awarded house points. He knew the students needed it, especially since the Gryffindors came from Potions with Snape.  
  
"Who could tell me some of the disquises vampires often use. Other than turning into a bat Dean." Remus said with a smile as the class laughed. Dean laughed along with them, if somewhat sheepishly.   
  
"How about you Neville?"  
  
Neville blinked. He still had not gotten used to the werewolf's patient attitude with him. Most of the teachers would not call on him or, like Snape, call on him and deduct house points if he did not know the right answer. Which was a lot of the time. The forgetful boy looked around nervously and his gaze settled on Hermione and she gave him a gentle smile of encouragement that warmed Remus's heart. He knew that Hermione had been helping Neville a great deal lately and he could see the closeness they now shared as a result. He had known about her helping him when he had brought her aside and told her Neville was doing a lot better and that she was a great teacher. He had loved the way she had blushed and beamed at him.   
  
Suddenly, with a confidence that did not sound like Neville at all he said: "A vampire's other well-known guises include wolves and cats. Both can be marked as vampires by the fact that they have two tales."  
  
Everyone's mouths dropped open, except, Remus noted, Hermione's. The young woman was beaming at Neville with a fierce pride and Remus could not help thinking what an excellent teacher she would make.   
  
"Excellent Neville! Twenty points to Gryffindor for a wonderfully answered question."  
  
The Gryffindors all applauded.   
  
"Now," Remus said as the applause sided down, "who can tell me the catch behind using a crucifix to protect yourself from a vampire?" Nearly all of the class raised their hands. They loved answering his questions.   
  
"Let's see….Raina Le'Savio." He looked at a pretty brunette girl from Ravenclaw who had her hand up.   
  
"The catch to using a crucifix is that you have to have absolute faith or it can't work." She looked immensely proud of herself.   
  
"Excellent! Twenty points to Ravenclaw."  
  
There was more applause and Remus waited patiently. "Alright I have one more question," at this there were groans of disappointment from the class. Remus raised a hand up for silence. "Now come on then I actually have to teach you something."   
  
"More questions come on Professor!" Seamus begged.   
  
"Please Professor?" Lavender gave him her best smile.   
  
"You know normally I can't resist when you guys ask, but Professor McGonagall is already on to me." He lowered his voice in mock paranoia. "You guys have to help throw her off my back." He grinned and the students laughed let him ask the last question.  
  
"Now does burning a vampire not always work?" He looked around at all the hands that immediately shot up. He passed them all over; however, knowing the person he wanted to answer this question.   
  
"Hermione?" He looked towards her and froze. There, sitting beside Harry was not Hermione at all, but Mikayla, looking as she had seventeen years ago when he had loved her. Stunning eyes twinkling merrily, permanent smile beaming at him. He shook his head and blinked. Looked away, and looked back again. Still, Mikayla sat beside Harry. He took a step back, sweat starting to appear on his forehead.   
  
"No." He whispered. "NO!" He said again, much louder. "YOU'RE DEAD! YOU CAN'T BE HERE!" But Mikayla only smiled at him.   
  
The sweat poured down him, blackness began to crowd his vision. He heard voices calling him that sounded vaguely familiar, but he could not respond.   
  
Through his clouding vision he saw his desk and made to grab onto the corner of it for support, but his hand passed through thin air and the last thing he heard before sinking into blackness was a dull thud and a chorus of screams.   
  
************   
  
Hermione's heart felt like it had stopped the moment she had seen Professor Lupin go down. She now crouched down over him, the rest of the class standing behind her. She checked his pulse and was careful not to move his head. To her relief he was alive.   
  
"He's alive." She said, to which she promptly was answered by a collective sigh of relief.   
  
"Harry, go with Ron and get Madam Pomfrey." The two boys for once asked no questions and did as she said.  
  
Suddenly though, Raina stepped forward and pointed at Hermione.   
  
"He said your name before he collapsed."   
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione asked, puzzled.   
  
Raina turned to the class. "She bewitched him. I mean how else does a teacher just collapse after saying a name? You did something to him!"  
  
The Ravenclaws hastily took steps back from her. The Gryffindors instantly crowded Hermione protectively.   
  
Hermione stood up from Lupin to face Raina. "What on earth are you talking about?" She said calmly, although her the comment and the action had stung her deeply.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. You did something to our Professor!"  
  
"That's absurd! If you are going to accuse me of something make it make more sense at least."  
  
"Look here," said Neville, stepping forward, too angry to be frightened, "Hermione would never do anything to hurt a teacher. And who would want to hurt Professor Lupin?" His fellow Gryffindors all started to talk at once.   
  
"I don't know Neville." Raina said coolly, "but our Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher is practically comatose on the floor, after he called on her."  
  
"Le'Savio you're treading on thin ice" called Parvati from somewhere near the back. It was a well known fact that the two did not like each other, and Parvati was a good friend of Hermione's.   
  
"Good heavens! What happened here? Make way, make way." Madam Pomfrey had appeared with Harry and Ron to have a look at Lupin.   
  
"He looks like he had a horrible shock." Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand and said, "Mobilcorpus," and Professor Lupin began to float silently out of the classroom, Madam Pomfrey walking beside him and muttering to herself. Harry and Ron looked at the two houses looking as though they were in a stand off.   
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"Raina seems to think Hermione bewitched Professor Lupin." Seamus said.   
  
"WHAT!" Harry and Ron chorused together. Then they burst out laughing. "Hermione hurt a teacher? You're mental if you think that!" Ron said.   
  
"Yeah, it might effect her grade point average." Harry added, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.   
  
"Are you done yet?" Hermione's voice cut through their laughter and they blanched as they realized that some of the old Hermione had come through. They did not want to mess with that. Ron turned to Lavender and found she was glaring at him and he offered her a weak smile. Harry was sure that had Ginny been in their year he would receive a glare too. He silently thanked Merlin that she was younger than him.   
  
"Okay, Hermione what happened?" Harry asked, turning to his friend.   
  
"I-I don't know…" She looked like she was close to tears. "He said my name to call on me to answer his question and he then just looked at me, looked away, looked again and started to yell and, bloody hell!" Hermione through up her hands. "The two of you were here!" She turned to the rest of the class. "All of you were here! How could I have possibly done anything to a full grown man who is not only a wizard but a werewolf? And why would I want too?"  
  
The class looked at her. The Ravenclaws stood away from her, clearly wanting to get out of the classroom, and her fellow Gryffindors looked as though they truly wanted to believe her, but found the whole situation too strange to make a clear decision as to whether or not to believe that Hermione was telling the truth. Even Harry and Ron looked as though they were wondering what to think.   
  
Hermione had never felt more betrayed in her entire life. She looked at the class, anger and betrayal in her eyes, and walked out of the classroom, head held high.   
  
*******  
  
  
  
"Hey Remus." Mikayla could barely suppress a grin as the studious boy looked up at her.   
  
SMACK! The pillow hit him full force in the face. He was caught off guard, but could hardly resist a smile when he heard her silvery laughter ring out, nor could he resist retaliating.   
  
SMACK! Mikayla stumbled back as she too was caught off guard.   
  
"That's it Moony!" She said and began what would be an hour long pillow fight. It ended when Remus pinned her beneath him.   
  
She was panting heavily. He could feel her small, firm breast rise and fall against his own sturdy chest. He looked into her eyes and saw deep love and strong passion. He knew that they were a mirror image of his own.   
  
With her beneath him, he was increasingly aware of the fact that they were completely alone for the first time since coming back to Hogwarts. He slowly leaned down and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss with equal passion and whimpered softly as she felt his warm hands slide under her robes, and connect teasingly on the bare skin of her navel that was exposed by her blouse and vest riding up.   
  
She fumbled with his robe and finally managed to slide it from his shoulders, revealing his own gray, red and gold vest. By that point Remus had managed to free her of her own robes and began to caress her stomach, listening to her erratic breathing and loving the sound of it. He continued to trace undefined lines along her naval and was concentrating so hard he hardly realized when she had devested him of his shirt. When he looked down and saw his flesh was bared, a feral grin spread across his face and he looked down at the girl beneath him.   
  
"Sneaky Prat."   
  
He was rewarded with her throaty chuckle made husky by the passion rapidly consuming her. He kissed her again and tugged gently, but firmly on her vest. She sat up and raised her arms so that he could easily slide it off her slim shoulders.   
  
"Remus?" Her stunning eyes were wide and her breast rose and fell against him, causing a longing he had never known.   
  
"I love you." He whispered. And it was true. He loved her more than anyone he had ever loved in his life. He wanted so badly to show her. He was just as scared as she though. He knew he had more to lose than she did. He was a werewolf, shunned by society should anyone ever find what he was. He was terrified that she would find out. Terrified that he would lose her, although a part of him rationalized that if she loved him like she so often said she did, he would not lose her at all.   
  
Her eyes mirrored all that he had wanted her to feel. She loved him, and nothing would change that. Nothing.  
  
They kissed deeply.   
  
Nothing….  
  
********  
  
  
  
He woke up.   
  
With a start, Remus Lupin opened his eyes to find himself in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Madam Pomfrey was looking at a small group of papers and when she heard his bed clothes rustling she looked up with a start.   
  
"Remus, dear I am so glad you are okay." She said hurrying over to his side. Madam Pomfrey had taken care of him during his early Hogwarts days and was especially fond of him.   
  
"What happened?" He asked, wincing at the pain in his head.   
  
"You had a bad shock Remus." Madam Pomfrey said with a concerned look in her eyes.   
  
With stunning clarity, bits and pieces of what happened played in his mind. He could clearly remember red-gold tresses and a gorgeous smile sitting next to Harry. A beloved face that had not changed a bit…  
  
"Where's Mikayla?"   
  
Madam Pomfrey looked at him as if he had suddenly grown another head.   
  
"Mikayla?"   
  
"Yes. Where is she Poppy?"   
  
Madam Pomfrey's heart felt as though it would break at the sight of the werewolf's hopeful expression.   
  
"She's dead Remus. She's been dead for seventeen years." And then she thought her heart DID break as Remus broke down into heart-rending sobs.   
  
"What happened dear?" She sat on the cot beside him and held his hand.   
  
Between sobs, he told her.   
  
"I saw her Poppy. I saw her. She was sitting where Hermione was supposed to be sitting. She looked exactly as I remember her. Beautiful, smiling. I looked away and when I looked again she was STILL there. My Kayla…"   
  
Madam Pomfrey felt tears slide down her face as she looked at him. She remembered how the two of them were like the best of friends and loved each other more than life itself. She had also liked Mikayla. She had respected the girl because she had stuck by Remus when she had found out he was a werewolf. It had warmed her heart. Mikayla's absence had caused many voids in its wake. But the young girl had been gone for so long, and time was supposed to heal all wounds. She did not know why Remus would think of his dead lover after so long. She supposed, knowing Remus, that he had never really let go of her memory. She spectulated that it might have been part of the reason that he had believed he had seen her in his classroom.   
  
"Remus she died a long time ago. Who you saw could not have been Mikayla. Remus look at me." He turned his eyes towards hers. "Who sat in that seat Remus?"   
  
He sat there for a moment, not answering her, trying to recall who had sat right beside Harry Potter….of course! SHE had been sitting next to Harry. Wasn't she always? He and Ron were her best friends. He had called on her and when he had looked up…  
  
"Hermione Granger." He croaked.   
  
Madam Pomfrey looked more and more surprised by the second. Despite the different coloring, she could not deny that the girl had a strong resemblance to--  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC…….  
  
  
  
Here it is guys! The long awaited seventh chapter LOL! And now for the shout out to my reviewers.   
  
  
  
Lonely Slytherin---It is an honor to be going on your fav list! Cheers to you for writing my fav Lupin/Granger fic on the net! And my grandmother is doing great!  
  
  
  
Shattered-Destiny---I did not think you were flaming me…LOL ^__^  
  
  
  
Cherry Blood----LOL Your review cracked me up. I hope that you like the chapter I dedicated to you. ^__^  
  
  
  
Alie----I am updating asap LOL I had quite an interesting couple of weeks that sorta delayed me just a bit but I am working on 8 as we speak. Thanks for the review. ^^  
  
Jasmine Black---As usual thanks a lot girl. I really do like that story. It is really well written and it's sooo cute! I love James Moony Lupin. LOL! And I'm glad that you want to continue to post my fic. I hope I continue to live up to your standards.   
  
  
  
Bell---hope this one was worth the wait! LOL  
  
  
  
Highway Man's Lass---Of COURSE you get a chappie dedicated to you, you're awesome! And I could think of no one more deserving of the Snape quote. Sorry I accidentally wrote chapter. LOL   
  
  
  
Rainy Sunshine---Thanks  
  
  
  
QDramaStr---Thanks for the pointer because I didn't realize that. It's all fixed now! Keep reading!  
  
  
  
Green Smurf---so you think you know some of what I'm planning huh? Hopefully I will managed to surprise you. LOL  
  
  
  
Demona169---Here you go. Hope you enjoy it and that it was worth the torture you had to endure. LOL  
  
  
  
Love all you guys!   
  
Desiree aka Romula 


	8. Wolf Kiss

Mikayla's Legacy  
  
By: Desiree Conway  
  
Chapter Eight: Wolf Kiss  
  
"You're going to be bad for business…I can tell."  
  
--Satine  
  
A/N: Hey everyone…thank you so much for all the reviews! I am so glad that everyone is continuing to enjoy this story and I am thrilled to see new people review all the time. I would also like to take this moment to say that I am also working on a James and Lily story that I am about to post the prologue to. It's kinda weird but I hope that you guys will like it just as much. I don't know how many James and Lily shippers I have reading but hey….:) I plan on writing a story for each of my favorite ships! So enjoy!  
  
---Desiree  
  
DEDICATION: Bell----You always review faithfully and that means so much to me! Thank you so much and I really hope you enjoy this chapter.   
  
*******  
  
"Did you hear? Granger almost killed Professor Lupin."   
  
"Are you kidding? Granger hurt a professor? I thought everyone liked Professor Lupin too. I mean if it were Snape I could understand and I would congratulate her, but Lupin?"  
  
These were the whispers that accompanied Hermione everywhere she went during the days following the incident in Defense against the Dark Arts.   
  
At least Harry and Ron had apologized for practically exiling her from their friendships and now defended her strongly against anyone who dared say an ill word about Hermione while they were around. The other Gryffindors slowly decided they were definitely on Hermione's side through everything for the most part, there were some who refused to believe her at all, which hurt, but she had to smile at the fact that Neville, Fred and George Weasley, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati had never doubted her for a moment. In fact, Hermione suspected part of the reason Harry and Ron had apologized was because they had gotten an ear full of threats about hexing and breaking up from Ginny and Lavender if they did not apologize to Hermione for not believing her. She had to grin at that. Those boys were whipped whether they wanted to believe it or not.   
  
So, that was how she found herself walking to what was once her favorite class with her two best friends in the world. She began to fidget, as she always did nowadays, before entering the classroom. Professor Lupin had been out for a week and a half, and Dumbledore had been teaching the class. Hermione loved Dumbledore dearly, but he wasn't Professor Lupin and she wanted the werewolf back where he belonged. Teaching Defense against the Dark Arts.   
  
Taking a deep breath, preparing for another round of disgusted stares (no one would dare say a word to her in Dumbledore's presence.) She stepped over the threshold of the classroom and almost screamed in delight.   
  
Professor Lupin sat behind the large mahogany desk, and as the students filed in, cries of happiness could be heard.   
  
"Professor it is so good to have you back." Raina simpered, which made Hermione flush to the roots of her hair with anger and jealousy. ::Jealousy? He's a teacher for crying out loud. Get over it Granger. If Raina wants to make a fool of herself by hitting on the teacher, then that is her decision.:: Despite those reassurances, Hermione could not shake the jealous feeling that still resided in her. Raina was stunning for lack of a better word. She had a flawless tan and ebony hair that was cut fashionably into short, thick, curls. Her brown eyes were framed by long lashes and she had a gorgeous smile. Looking at her, all of Hermione's insecurities came back. :: THIS IS REDICULOUS!:: Her mind shouted.   
  
::We are better than her. He would never be into someone who so obviously puts out like a common muggle whore.::  
  
Hermione blanched. She looked around wildly for the source of the disdainful voice. It had been a woman's voice. It also seemed to be coming from inside her, but that was absurd. More surprising however was the fact that the voice seemed vaguely familiar, but she could not figure it out. She just knew that SHE would NEVER think such thoughts.   
  
::You might not think such thoughts now dear.:: The voice said again. She almost smacked her forehead in aggravation. She studiously ignored the chuckle and the way it seemed like the voice could read her mind.  
  
All thoughts of the voice were pushed to the back of her mind the instant she saw Professor Lupin. He looked much better. So much better in fact that Hermione found it hard to believe that he had collapsed little more than a week ago. But as she continued to study him, she saw that there was more gray in his sandy hair, and his eyes looked impossibly sad. She wanted to cry for whatever sadness plagued him, while at the same time she wanted to kill the thing that had caused him so much pain. (Again the laughter)   
  
Suddenly, anxiety threatened to overwhelm her as she headed to her seat amidst the accusatory stares that followed her. If almost all of the school believed that she had bewitched Professor Lupin, would he not believe that she had done so as well? The thought was too horrible to even think about.   
  
Hermione knew deep down that Professor Lupin was too kind of a man to much faith in rumors, as well as a fellow Gryffindor, and she knew that his house loyalty still burned fierce within him. He was not only a Gryffindor, he was a Marauder, and especially in the Hogwarts days of old, Hermione gathered from Lupin and Sirius's stories that being a Marauder had practically personified the characteristics of a true Gryffindor; however, if she had not known that she had not done anything to harm Professor Lupin, nor would she ever even think about harming him, she would have thought that she had bewitched her Professor. He could very well believe that she had done something to him.   
  
::Stop this Granger you are being irrational.::  
  
She sat down in her seat, relieved as she snuck a glance at Lupin he was smiling.   
  
::Remus. His name is Remus.::  
  
Again a thought that was not her own. She shook her head violently, causing Harry and Ron to look at her funny. She ignored them. She did not know how they would take it if she explained that she was hearing voices. Harry, she supposed, would understand a little. He had after all, heard the Basilisk in the pipes that ran through Hogwarts during their second year. But this was different. That much she knew. And until she figured out what it was exactly, she would share her secret with no one. Not even her best friends.   
  
:: Alright then. Remus.:: She thought back, and to her relief and discomfort the extra thought noise seemed to tuck itself back into a corner of her mind (by now she had figured out that the voice was indeed in her head) for now.   
  
Lupin began handing their essays back on what the muggles called Satanic Worship. Hermione of course knew about God and Satan, sometimes called the devil, with horned head and goat feet, or Lucifer, a man who had once been beloved of God, but who turned away to protest the cruel destruction of Earth to remake Eden. She also knew that Muggles, thinking they knew about magic, would think it cool to worship something as evil as Satan (in Hermione's opinion, Satan had another name: Voldemort. Who had a hell hound by the name of Peter Pettigrew.), and therefore make Muggles fear magic, when in fact it was only the actions of others that made it evil in the first place.   
  
Hermione had thrown herself into this assignment, knowing what it felt like to walk amongst Muggles and here the derogatory comments that they often associated with magic (when they weren't being utterly stupid about it.) She refused to acknowledge the fact that she threw herself into this assignment not only because she was Muggleborn, but because it was an assignment by him…  
  
She held her breath as he stood up, grinned at the class and held up their essays.   
  
"Well done everyone as usual." He said cheerfully and began to pass them back.  
  
*************  
  
When he got to Hermione, he realized with a start that young woman was trembling slightly. She refused to look at him.   
  
"I would be careful if I were you Professor. We don't want you to end up in the hospital wing again because of Granger." Raina said. The Ravenclaws sniggered. To Remus's outrage, so did some of the Gryffindors.   
  
To put it mildly, he was shocked. He had heard rumors of course that it was Hermione's fault that he had fallen ill, but never would he believe that someone like her would ever do something to harm anyone. Not only that, he was disgusted with his class, especially at the Gryffindors that sniggered at Raina's put down. How dare anyone, let alone members of his former house, snigger at her. She worked so hard and cared so much about other people. How dare they. He looked down at Hermione to see that her large eyes were filled with tears, and that she refused to let them fall. Surely she did not believe that she had caused him to break down? He did not believe it for a second, nor would he have the beauty before him crying because of a spiteful bitch whom he knew had a crush on him. He did not generally think badly of his students but anyone, ANYONE who would hurt Hermione on purpose…he saw red. Before any of the other Gryffindors (those who weren't being rude and taking advantage of Hermione's embarrassment) could say anything, Remus looked at Raina with the deceiving calm of a wolf facing its prey.   
  
"I'm sorry Raina. I don't think I heard you properly. Did you say that Miss Granger was the cause of my illness?"  
  
The young woman was unaccustomed to the cool tone of his voice. All of them were. They quieted immediately.   
  
"I--"  
  
"Let me tell you something Miss Le'Savio. All of you. I am incredibly ashamed of each and every one of you. Hermione has helped tutor you and has been incredibly patient with you and has even considered you a friend. And this is how you repay her? Instantly assuming that she could do something like that to me. And would do something like that to anyone. You obviously do not know her very well and you are missing out." He then focused on the Gryffindors entirely, disbelief and shame coursed through him as he looked at them.   
  
"I am and was a Gryffindor. And I just to say that those of you who would sink to such petty things as believing rumors have shamed the entire house, Godric Gryffindor, and me. In my years at Hogwarts, anyone who did not stay loyal to another Gryffindor in need was considered an outcast until further notice. And that is what I will consider all of you. Outcasts." With that said, he handed Hermione her paper, wishing he could dry her tears, but instead the best he could do was smile at her. He was relieved to see that although she was shocked that he had stood up for her (he was not sure why should would be. He was in love with her after all. Even though she did not and could not know that.) she was smiling  
  
"Great job Hermione." He whispered as she took the paper from him. "Please see me after class." He added, and they both ignored the way their hearts beat faster at the though of being alone again, however brief.   
  
After he had finished handing out the last of the essays, Remus stood in front of the class and said: "Review anyone?" To which the entire class, wanting to get back into his good graces, raised their hands.  
  
********  
  
Hermione had been nearly dumbstruck when he began to defend her against Raina. She had never felt so happy as she did when she listened to him reem Raina out and the rest of those who were stupid enough to believe her.   
  
Now, as she stood up to gather her things and talk with him, she felt a twinge of nervousness, as well as the magnectic pull that she felt every time she was around him. Unbiddingly, memories of the last time they were alone replayed in her mind. The scent of him so close to her, making her want to curl against him and never let go.   
  
"Professor…thank you for what you did in class today." She said, flinching at the timid tone of her voice. She must sound like a silly lovesick school girl. ::Lovesick? Where did that come from?::  
  
He looked at her, coming over to where she stood and placing both hands on her narrow shoulders. She tried her hardest to not let him see the way her body softened to his touch. ::Please no…::  
  
"Hermione…I know you did not do anything. How could you have let them get to you like that?"   
  
The gentle reproach was the last straw. She leaned into him and cried, all the feelings of betrayal and hurt and innocence that was not believed poured forth and she trembled in his arms not caring that he was her teacher. Not caring that he was nearly twenty years her senior. She only cared about the man. Remus J. Lupin. And the fact that he was holding her in his arms and letting her cry, while simply running his hands down her back in a comforting fashion.   
  
They both sensed it at the same time. As Hermione pulled back to dab at her eyes, she locked glances with him. All their excuses seemed to not matter anymore. Not in relation to the pull that forced them deliciously together.  
  
He tried over and over again to tell himself this was wrong. But it was too late once he admitted to himself that he had fallen for her. He smiled tenderly at her and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.   
  
She arched into the caress. She wasn't a fool. He could not possibly feel anything for her beyond mere affection and friendship and mentorship. She would take what she could get from this beautiful man that she had fallen in lo--  
  
She could not bring herself to admit it. Not even secretly. The consequences were just too great.   
  
He had relished in the feeling of life that came to him whenever he was around her. And, looking into the gentle eyes of Hermione Granger, he could not resist the force that drew him towards her.   
  
He tipped a hand under her chin, letting his thumb stroke her smooth skin, and slowly drew her close and kissed her.   
  
Neither were prepared for what happened. The feeling of being in one another's arms was the feel of being complete.   
  
Remus was fast sliding out of control. She was delicious. She tasted like a combination of strawberries and mint. Kissing her was better than he ever could have imagined and he was loving every minute of her pliant body in his arms. It was all he could do not to take her then and there.  
  
Hermione had never felt anything so pure, so passionate, so right, then when she kissed him. And she wanted to cry when he finally tore his lips from hers and gasping looked into her eyes.   
  
"Hermione…" He struggled, trying to keep passion and depth of his feelings for her under control so that she would not know how much she affected him. He could not bear to lose her like he had lost Mikayla.   
  
His beautiful student was also panting, which he noticed with a sort of smugness. So he affected her much the same way she affected him. It seemed a fair tradeoff. Against his better judgement he kissed her again and she could think of no other coherent thought save one: her childish crush had turned into a passionate love of a budding young woman. She did not know when it happened or how, and she did not care. She loved him. And sod all the consequences. She was in love with Remus Lupin.  
  
TBC……  
  
AHHHHH!!! LOL I am so evil I know. I really hope that everyone enjoyed that chappie. And I know the ending is similar to when Remus first realized he was in love with Hermione, but I did that on purpose. Question: does anyone want to be my beta reader? Or readers? I would really like one so if anyone would like to just say so in your review k?   
  
Thank you to everyone who keeps reviewing.   
  
---Desiree aka Romula 


	9. Some Very interesting Things Indeed

Mikayla's Legacy  
  
Chapter Nine: Some Very Interesting Things Indeed  
  
"You are a remarkable woman. As beautiful as a sunrise, as fierce as a warrior. You are a lioness Wisdom."  
  
--al'Lan Mandragoran  
  
AN: Hi everyone!!! Im soooooo sorry that I have not updated in so long. I have been so busy working and taking care of Harry. He was born in July and hes been a little pistol ever since..^__^ Also I had writer's block on this story...so I sincerely hope that I haven't lost any of my reviewers because you all have ment so much to me. And as for the quote...isnt it beautiful. Its from the Wheel of Time books by Robert Jordan. ^__^ I love those quotes.   
  
DEDICATION: To Katie-Bug...you know I love you darling and I am so proud of you! This chappie is for you. PS DTHM for ever!!!!  
  
********  
  
Hermione was the first to break the kiss, her heart still racing. She opened her eyes and looked into the kindess pair of gray eyes she had ever seen. But there was more than kindness in them. There was passion. For her. And something else that both terrified and calmed her. Something she refused to name, for fear of being wrong.  
  
Remus knew he had crossed the line big time. She was his student afterall. His bright, kind, passionate, beautiful student. He was shaking inside from their kiss. She was an innocent. A complete innocent, and that knowledge had hit him with the force of a tidal wave. She was an innocent, but the way she had kissed him...it couldn't be possible...could it? That she might have feelings for him?   
  
For a long moment they looked at each other. Each trying to gauge the other's reaction. Each trying to slow the beating of their hearts.   
  
His face was carefully neutral and she began to wonder with a sinking heart whether or not what she had thought she had seen in his eyes was actually there. Maybe he had only kissed her out of pity. She turned from him then and made ready to leave.   
  
He instantly realized that his silence had been misinterpreted as rejection as he saw her about to leave. Fear siezed him and he gently but firmly grabbed her arm.   
  
"Hermione."   
  
She turned back to him and instantly felt his lips on hers once again. This time he was the first to pull away. "We'll talk later." His voice was husky and she shivered and simply nodded. But before she reached the door she turned back to him and gave him a smile that warmed his heart. He knew everything would be okay. Sighing, he returned to his desk and tried to concentrate on grading papers. Key word being tried.  
  
**********  
  
When Hermione joined Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lee, and Fred and George, for lunch she knew automatically that they had sensed something different about her. She tried to act normal but it was hard, considering that they had known her for almost seven years.   
  
"Hi 'Mione." Said Harry and Ron together.   
  
"Hello guys. Hello everyone." She replied. She ignored the look on Ginny's face as she sat down next to her and Neville. That look demanded 'let's talk' and talking was not something Hermione was ready for.   
  
"Hey 'Mione I aced my Potions quiz!" Neville said excitedly as he showed her the paper. It had an O for outstanding on it. His smile was infectious and Hermione was so proud of him. She hugged the boy and told him he was doing wonderful.   
  
Ginny looked over at Hermione and Neville. She knew her friend was extrememly proud of Neville and was geuninely fond of him but the smile on Hermione's face was something entirely different that pride in a student. Her smile and the glow about her only came about when someone was wonderfully, passionately in love, and Ginny thought she knew who that person was who had Hermione's heart: Remus Lupin. Oh there would be some very interesting things to talk about that night.   
  
***********  
  
OKAY EVERYONE....SORRY THAT CHAPPIE WAS SO SHORT...The next one will be longer I promise. I just wanted to get something up and figure out where the story was going. Also I wanted to post chapter 10 of my card captor sakura fic as well....boy..its been a really long time since I did any fanfiction....and I still have a Star Wars one that I am working on as well as another Harry Potter fanfic starring Lily and James. But as far as Harry Potter goes I want to know what you think: Should my next fic be one starring LILY AND JAMES, HERMIONE AND DRACO, GINNY AND HARRY, JAMES AND HERMIONE, SIRIUS AND HERMIONE, another REMUS AND HERMIONE, or a sequel to Mikayla's Legacy or a prequel to Mikayla's Legacy. Just let me know in a review. Youre vote earns you a story you want to see ^^  
  
Rom Linders..... 


	10. To Talk Or Not To TalkEven To Ginny Red ...

Mikayla's Legacy  
  
Desiee Conway  
  
Chapter Ten: To Talk or Not To Talk...Even To Ginny. Red Reflection.  
  
"To be...or not to be...that is the question.."  
  
--Hamlet  
  
"Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me...why is my reflection someone I don't know?"  
  
---Mulan  
  
A/N: Terribly sorry for the long wait folks...Ive just started school again, Harry gets bigger everyday and add trying to keep my job at the local grocery store and youve got one frustrated writer on your hands.   
  
Before I begin with the long awaited tenth chapter..I have a few announcements to write.  
  
The first is that I have decided that I will write a Sirius/Hermione story tentativly titled Dog Star and have been brainstorming like mad so I hope to my loyal reviewers and those that wanted a Sirius Hermione story that I give you one to be proud of...  
  
Next in line for Harry Potter will be the following:  
  
Harry/Ginny  
  
James/Lily  
  
Frank/Alice  
  
However they will be a fairly long time in coming as after the Sirius/Hermione fic I have a Card Captor Sakura fic that needs completing then I will write my Harry and Ginny fic and then I have a Sailor Moon one that needs to be completed. If any of you are interested  
  
Kero is my CCS story and its a Kero/Sakura pairing...its under the pin name Moreta  
  
and the other one I believe is called Phoenix and its under Romula Linders  
  
and its a Raye and Jedite pairing  
  
I hope everyone enjoys this next segment. I love all my reviewers you guys are so wonderful. Your support means sooo much to me.  
  
DEDICATION: To Tansley...Girl you are sooo awesome and you are one of my closest friends.   
  
And to Jax....remember when I'm an out of work actress and you're and out of work director we'll create a movie that will blow everyone out of the water! LOL  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"You know," said Harry as he and Ginny walked towards Gryffindor Tower arm and arm, "ever since you and I talked about 'Mione and Lupin acting strange, they seemed to have just gone off the Strange-O-Meter."  
  
Ginny looked up and studied Harry's profile and a warm feeling spread over her. "Have you ever thought," she said, resting her head on his arm, "that she might be falling or already in love?"   
  
Harry stopped dead and turned to her. "You don't mean..."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Pay closer attention to her, and you'll see all the signs for yourself. The way she practically glowed at dinner tonight, and it wasn't just because Neville aced his Potions quiz, or how secretive she's been lately. Look at the way she starts when anyone says something to her. Have you ever known sensible Hermione Granger to daydream? And watch her interaction with Lupin. I can't say for certain, as I don't have classes with you but the way she acts when he's even mentioned is odd."  
  
Harry grinned at her. "How do you know all this Dr. Love?" he said, tweaking her nose affectionately.   
  
She smiled shyly and placed her hand on his cheek. The caress was soft and cool, and he reveled in it.   
  
"Because," she said earnestly, "it was the exact way I acted when I realized I was falling in love with you. When I realized it was beyond school girl crush or idolization."  
  
The sweet simplicity of that statement stunned Harry, and as he looked at the pretty girl before him, at that moment he didn't care about the fact that Ginny had basically told him Hermione was in love with Professor Lupin, didn't care about anything except her. He drew her close, tilting her chin up.  
  
"I love you," he said just before his lips closed over hers.  
  
*******  
  
Hermione was practically grinning from ear to ear as she made her way up to the girl's dormitories. It had been an absolute wonderful day. Not only had people apologized to her for believing the terrible rumors about her, but Neville had aced his Potions quiz and not even the fact that Snape had taken ten points from Gryffindor in frustration had dampened her mood. And then of course...there was him. Hermione had never fully acknowleged her feelings for the kindly professor. She hadn't understood them when she was younger and had shied away from the possibility that she loved him until now. He had always been a mentor to her. Someone smart and serious. Someone she could look up to. And she felt a special bond with him. He was lonely too. Always being misunderstood. Even by those who had loved him the most. Not to mention feeling isolated because of his lycanthropy. She knew how he felt.   
  
She reached her dorm and went straight to her bed, flopping down on it unceramoniously. She thought about his kiss and the promise he had made to talk to her later. How much later--  
  
Suddenly she felt herself being thrown upward as a large object leaped onto her bed.  
  
" 'Mione youre keeping secrets from me!"   
  
"GINNY!" Hermione screamed as the Ginny's petite form came into view.   
  
The younger girl was smiling. "Hermione Granger, the ebodiment of alertness. Were you daydreaming?"   
  
"No!"  
  
"Right. That's why you were lying on your bed while everyone else is downstairs in the Common Room with that goofy smile on your face." The redhead pouted. "Come on Hermione I'm one of your best friends. And you better tell me before Lavender, Parvati, Jackie, Laura and Tansley come up here. I don't think they would appreciate being left out of all this." The teasing threat wasn't lost on Hermione. She sighed.   
  
"Okay...but you have to swear on your life not to tell Harry and Ron or anyone."  
  
"Deal. You know you can trust me."  
  
"How much time before Lavender and Parvati come up here?"  
  
Ginny grinned. "Lavender is with my brother happy as a clam. And as for Parvati well...she is probably having a little fun with Roger.  
  
"Roger Davies?"  
  
"The one and only. She likes them Quidditch boys."   
  
Hermione laughed. "I didn't know they were dating."  
  
"Who said anything about dating?" Ginny said with a shrug. "Besides, quit trying to change the subject. What's going on between you and Professor Lupin?"  
  
Ginny immediately put her hand over her mouth and looked at her friend with wide eyes. She had not ment to say her suspicions out loud.   
  
Hermione felt naked all of a sudden. How had Ginny known?  
  
"Hermione I-"  
  
"H-how did you know?"  
  
"I didn't know for sure. I mean..you haven't been really obvious to those who don't know you, but you haven't been yourself and I was watching you more closely and figured it out. I'm sorry..I didn't mean..."  
  
"No. It's fine Ginny. I want to tell you all of it but I just can't right now. It's all so new and so fresh." ::Not to mention the voice I keep hearing in my head.::  
  
Ginny hugged her friend. "Tell me when you're ready okay? I'm here for you."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thanks. So.....how are things going between you and Harry?" She asked slyly. She burst out laughing as Ginny began to blush furiously.  
  
"That good huh?"   
  
"Shut up!" And that was the start of a furious pillow fight.  
  
*********  
  
"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten," Hermione counted each brush stroke slowly and sighed. Her hair clung to her with static electricity. "Damn static cling." She grumbled as she surveyed herself in the mirror. It was nice getting into the bathroom before the rest of the girls came in to do there sleep preperation rituals. She had to smile to herself. The old her would not have endulged in such frivolity. It had taken Ginny quite a while to persuade Hermione to show everyone that she was more than just a know it all girl who cared more about studying than anyone else. Although...Hermione reflected, it was not just Ginny. It was Harry and Ron, and Neville and Seamus and Dean, the rest of the Weasleys, Sirius, Dumbledore, and...Remus....  
  
All of them, in their own ways had helped to bring out a different side of her. And she loved it. She started to grin at the mirror, but then stopped.   
  
The reflection was not her own, although it was familiar. Instead of her chestnut tresses, scarlet waves of hair framed her face. A peaches and cream complexion with stunning blue eyes completed the look.   
  
The face looking back at her was Mikayla Rose.   
  
Hermione's first instinct was to scream her head off but the reflection spoke before she could open her mouth.   
  
"Don't even think about it." Mikayla said cooly as she observed the other woman. "You've ignored me far to long Hermione."  
  
"Go away Mikayla." Hermione said through clenched teeth. A lilting laugh was her reply. "Glad you know me my dear. I was afraid I would have to introduce myself."   
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?", sneered Mikayla, "I want Remus back. And you will be the one to help me get him."  
  
"You're dead."  
  
"Really, I would have expected someone like you to be more polite. Especially someone whom Remus holds in such high regard. As for the dead thing...well, let's just say that's where you come in."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Haven't you figured it out by now? Surely a smart girl like you..." the reflection sighed. "I am inside you Hermione. You are my reincarnated form in the sense that I am slowly putting all of my memories into you."  
  
"So when Professor Lupin--"  
  
"Remus!"  
  
"Remus. When he fainted...when Raina spread the rumor that I was the cause...she was right."  
  
"Oh please. Raina is nothing but a common muggle whore playing trick or treat. She is nothing. She did not fully understand what Remus saw. For her he is a fantasy, nothing more. She is not completely stupid. She wanted his attention and his favor. She should learn that Remus hardly goes for her sort."   
  
"Oh."   
  
It was really quite strange, some part of Hermione registered, that she was talking to her reflection that was not her reflection. That she was talking to a dead woman as if people did this everyday and it was no big deal. ::But it IS a big deal! You're being pocessed by a dead woman!::  
  
"No..I don't believe what you're saying. You can't be inside me. I am not you! I never will be you! You're dead!" And with that Hermione picked up her ceramic toothbrush holder and hurled it with all her might at the mirror. The mirror shattered and pieces flew towards Hermione's unprotected face, cutting shallow canyons across her face. As the pieces of glass bit into her face, her head began to pound so severely that it made her feel faint.  
  
"YOU'RE DEAD!" She screamed as the world grew blackand she crumpled to the floor, but not before a voice in her ear whispered "Not anymore."  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Parvati and Lavender's screams brought the entirity of the Gryffindor girls to the bathrooms.   
  
"What happened?" asked Tansley Lawrence, a pretty, blonde Seventh year, as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd.   
  
"It's Hermione!" cried Parvati.  
  
Ginny pushed through just then looking extremely anxious, and accidentally knocking Tansley into another seventh year named Jackie.   
  
"Sorry Tansley. Sorry Jackie." Said Ginny hurridly as she went to kneel beside Hermione. She gasped, horrified at the cuts that laced her friend's face and the amount of blood on the floor. She looked at the shattered mirror with concern. ::What did you do? What happened?::  
  
"Mione can you hear me?" Ginny touched the clammy forehead of her best friend. Relief spread over her as she saw the gentle rise and fall of Hermione's chest. "She'll be okay." she said to the group of girls closest to her. "She just needs to get to Madam Pomfrey. Quickly."   
  
"Jackie and I will go." Said Tansley, and the two of them quickly pushed their way out of the bathroom.   
  
"The rest of you just go. Parvati, Lavender, wake up Harry and Ron. They are gonna want to know about this." The tone of the younger girl's voice left no room for arguement. Within minutes, the bathroom had cleared out.   
  
Ginny looked down at her friend's pale face streaked with blood. She gently pushed a strand of brown hair off Hermione's forehead and took her hand in hers. It was cold to the touch.  
  
"Hermione...what happened?" she whispered.  
  
*************  
  
Yes.....I am so evil that my hear is blacker than Darth Vader's helmet. I really hope you like this segment. I have to re--read some parts of the story so that I can make it flow better but I am rather proud of this section. So I hope you like it! Next is Remus's reaction as well as the rest of the boys! And how will Hermione act when she wakes up?  
  
Also, Tansley Lawrence is a real person. She's a close friend of mine. And Jackie is also a real person. She is really awesome and I work with her. So yeah...you cant steal them either. :) 


	11. The Great Coverup Artist Ginevra Weasley

**Mikayla's Legacy**

Chapter Eleven: The Great Cover-up Artist Ginevra Weasley.

"Despite everything, I truly believe people are good at heart."

--Anne Frank

A/N Hey everyone: Long time no write. I am really sorry about it. I know I have faithful reviewers still...(I think) LOL Sometimes I wish I could just sit on a computer all day and just write. I would have all my fanfics done and my novel too... sigh But I am really sorry for the lateness of this. Life is just too damn hectic.

Just wanted to clear up a few things:

1. I am basing Hermione on Emma Watson, so if I say that she does not have bushy hair, I am not trying to destroy the character. I am simply basing her on the fast getting gorgeous Emma Watson. I'm saying this because I got a really nasty review about that fact.

2. I know this story is a bit on the inconsistent side. I am really sorry about that fact. Its one of my first and I am trying to make it different and interesting. It's an experiment. The next one will be even better. Promise.  
  
**DEDICATION: To the lovely and amazing Susan aka Roisin aka Darkstar. Her self published novel DARK STAR RISING (available at (her personal website), and special ordered through Barnes and Noble) is one of my favorite books of all time and really is incredible. Simply take my word for it and do yourselves a favor and treat yourself to a great, fun, totally amazing book.)**

This is dedicated to you because you have taught me so much and have helped me a lot and you are just a really really great person. Can't wait for Adanya!  
  
Madam Pomfrey arrived not more than ten minutes later, along with an anxious Jackie and Tansley.

When she saw Hermione she stumbled out of the bathroom in shock, Jackie and Tansley almost getting knocked over. Poppy Pomfrey had seen a great many things in her life, but the simple brutality of a bloody student lying amidst shards of glass struck her as more gruesome than anything else she had seen.

Quickly recovering, she turned to Jackie and Tansley and said: "Thank you girls. Please leave so that I can take care of Ms. Granger here." 

With last looks at Hermione and the bathroom the two girls left, whispering excitedly.

Madam Pomfrey walked briskly over to where Hermione and Ginny were. She spoke gently but firmly to Ginny.

"When I said for the girls to leave, I meant you too Ms. Wesley." 

"Please, can I just--" the nurse held up her hand.

"Alright. But only because I know how close the two of you are." She bent down to examine the unconscious Hermione, trying not to flinch as she saw the semi deep cuts across the girl's face.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

The older woman heard the question in Ginny's voice and responded promptly.

"She'll live. There are a few cuts that are a bit deep for my liking but nothing that I can't handle. She won't even have scars." Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

The nurse stood up. "Ms. Weasley follow me if you please. I want to ask what happened to Ms. Granger."

Madam Pomfrey looked at Hermione and shook her head. She then pulled out her wand and touched it to the girl's temple and muttered: "Mobilcorpus."

Suddenly, Hermione lifted from the floor as though she were a feather and slowly floated out of the bathroom, Madam Pomfrey and Ginny following closely behind.

At the doorway however, Ginny paused and looked back at the smashed mirror, her eyes narrowing in thought.

Besides practically getting bowled over by a worried group of Gryffindors, including Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Lavender, Madam Pomfrey, Ginny, and Hermione made it to the infirmary in one piece. 

"Ms. Weasley," said Madam Pomfrey as she pulled a blanket up over Hermione,"please tell me what happened so that you can go back to the tower and tell Ms. Granger's fan club that she is alright."

Ginny took a deep breath. "I-I don't really know. Lavender and Parvati started screaming and by the time I got there she was already like you saw her. The mirror was smashed with what looked like her toothbrush holder. It looked like it had been thrown."

"Any idea why she would have broken the mirror Ms. Weasley?"

"No. I can't think of one."

By the next day, the entire school was buzzing about Hermione.

"You should have seen her!" Parvati Patil was saying to a group of seventh year Ravenclaw girls in the Great Hall after Charms, "She was practically dripping blood."

"Ewwww..." chorused the girls.

"Ease off Parvati," said Lavender Brown who had suddenly appeared at Parvati's side. Since dating Ron, she had developed a deep respect and like for Hermione, and was now a staunch supporter of the girl as well as a good friend. "You wouldn't want her doing this to you if you were in her position."

Parvati looked slightly abashed.

"What position?" said Raina, "If you ask me, Hermione is cracking up. First the whole Professor Lupin "accident" which I still say is bollocks, and now this."

"Well, she has been acting weird lately. Weird for Hermione anyways." piped Padma Patil, Parvati's twin sister in Ravenclaw."

"I don't believe this," said Lavender angrily, "None of you knows what you are talking about, and for the record Raina, everything that comes out of your mouth is bollocks, so mind your own damn business." and with that, she stormed off, Parvati muttering a quick apology and following her.

Parvati caught up with her friend as she reached the entrance to the great hall. She snatched Lavender by the arm.

"What the hell is the matter with you Lavender?"

"What do you think?" snapped Lavender.

"You really have changed you know. Since you started dating Ron Weasley. You used to not even like Hermione and now you are like acting the part of her personal defender. She has Harry and Ron and Ginny for that you know."

Lavender sighed. "She's a great person. I have seriously been wrong about her. I'm just glad that that's changed now. A lot has changed. And you're right I have changed. But I think for the better. And anyways, a person can have more than one defender as you said. I would do the same thing for you in a heartbeat. You're my best friend."

"Maybe," sighed Parvati, "but it feels like I don't even know you anymore. Look, whatever, Raina was a little harsh on Hermione and so was Padma. So let's just forget about it okay? Come back and eat lunch with me."

"I'll have to take a rain check. I promised Ron I would eat lunch with him by the lake."

"Fine." snapped Parvati.

Lavender began to get annoyed again. "Look, I don't make a big fuss out of you eating lunch with Roger Davies, or any of the other Quidditch boys you date, so don't get an attitude with me for eating lunch with my boyfriend."

"You always eat lunch with him!" Parvati snapped back.

"Fine! I tell you what; I'll make a chart of who I sit with on the different days of the week! That way I don't have to deal with this!" And with that, Lavender stormed through the entrance and headed up towards the lake.

Parvati looked after her a moment, then angrily headed back to where Raina, Padma and the rest of the Ravenclaw girls were sitting, at least she would be able to have a conversation without getting yelled at. "I should have been put in Ravenclaw," she muttered to herself.

Remus had been thinking up a way to talk to Hermione when he caught wind of her accident from Ginny Weasley. He immediately leapt from his desk.

"Is she okay?" There was a desperate edge to his voice that he tried hard to conceal, although Ginny heard it anyways.

Trying hard not to smile she nodded. "Yes Professor. She's fine. I just thought you ought to know that she was in the hospital wing, because she is not going to be in class for a few days and I was thinking that maybe you could give her the work so she doesn't freak out. You know Hermione, her schoolwork is everything."

There was a hint of amusement in the youngest Weasley's voice, as well as a conspiratorial tone that made Remus suspicious. : She can't possibly know...:

"Thank you very much Ms. Weasley." said Remus. "I'll make sure I get all her homework and notes together for her for the next few days. If you'll excuse me I think I will look in on Ms. Granger." 

"No problem Professor," said Ginny, turning away to hide a smile. She watched with a grin as Remus practically ran out of his office. Whistling a silly muggle love song she had learned from Hermione, Ginny walked out of Professor Lupin's office and headed towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"I am the great cover-up artist Ginevra Weasley. At your service guys..." she whispered.

Hermione was walking the Hogwarts grounds, which was a surprise to her. "I thought I was in the Hospital Wing."She said to herself and shrugged. "I must be dreaming."

The grounds looked and felt oddly unfamiliar. For one, students she had never seen before were relaxing on the grounds. And for another, when she approached the lake, she saw a group of very surprising, though familiar, people. They were laughing hysterically.

One of them, a wiry youth that looked a lot like Harry was saying something to his companion, an extremely handsome black haired boy. Hermione edged even closer.

"Come on Sirius! Tell me again what you have in mind. I want to make sure I know exactly what I'm supposed to do."

"The Marauders..." Hermione whispered. She tore her gaze from Sirius and James to look at the others. One was a chubby boy who appeared nervous all the time, his eyes darting around and giving him a very rat like appearance. "Peter Pettigrew." spat Hermione. Sitting in between Peter and James was a laughing girl with bright green eyes and dark red hair. It was Lily Evans. Hermione smiled as she watched the young woman lean her head on James's shoulder and saw him smile tenderly at her. And the last one...Hermione sucked in a breath. It was none other than a young Remus Lupin.

Sandy brown hair that had already started to gray fell into gray eyes that were bright with happiness that friendship brought, and the carefree light heartedness of youth. He was smiling widely at the antics of James and Sirius and began making plans with the rest of them to get the latest prank started.

Suddenly, Hermione's attention was shifted as a slight figure came running towards them. She blinked. It was someone she also knew. It was Mikayla Rose. She watched, a lump forming in her throat as Mikayla threw her slender hands around Remus's neck. Watched as he laughingly turned so that she landed in his lap with a squeal. This was a part of Remus that Hermione knew she would never have, and although it had never bothered her before, she felt a bitter loss and regret well up inside her. Tears formed and silently ran down her cheeks as she watched the happy group.

Then, much to Hermione's surprise and dismay, Mikayla looked up right at her, and smiled, almost as if to say, "He'll never truly be yours." Hermione backed up and shook her head in disbelief. 

She was running. Running faster than she had ever run in her entire life, flying across the Hogwarts grounds, running away from the happy people who she knew were destined to suffer so much. Running, running, running...

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She was breathing heavily and sweat rolled off her forehead and dripped into her eyes. She made to sit up when a gentle voice stopped her. 

"Hermione."

She turned toward the sounds and looked right into the gray eyes of Remus Lupin.

**TBC...**

Well I really really hoped you all enjoyed that. It felt good to get back into the swing of the story again.

Also I was really happy with the reviews I had gotten. Particularly Roisin's professional critique of ML. It's always great to get reviewed by a real author

And of course who can forget the craziness of making people fall out of their chairs...(sorry about that...LOL)

Anyways I have another fanfic to recommend to you. Its not finished but maybe the author will post if we keep reviewing. It's called Blasted Muggle Contraptions and it's for all you Hermione/Draco shippers! It's also very very funny. And it makes me glad that there are no such things as thought pops...


	12. Conversations Between The Witch And Wolf...

**Mikayla's Legacy**

**Chapter Twelve: Conversations Between The Witch And Wolf part one**

**By: Desiree Conway **

"**How do I love thee....Let me count the ways."**

**--Elizabeth Barrett Browning**

"**The more wonderful you are at the beginning of the conversation, the more dumped you are by the end of it."**

**---Sally Harper**

A/N Hello everyone! Welcome to the rewrite of Chapter 12. See I originally had chapter twelve all written and to my liking as well, but we got a new computer and scrapped the old one. Which had my story saved to the hard drive. sigh What kind of idiot doesn't make copies? Well....me. But that's okay. Anyways...oh for those of you who voted on what story I should write next, I have started a Sirius and Hermione time turner fic. It's my first one so please be fairly gentle. LOL Anyways I hope that you like that one as much as you like Mikayla's Legacy. It's called Remembrance and I only have the first chappie posted but chapters two and three are outlined. All I have to do it write them. So enjoy chapter twelve guys!

DEDICATION: To Love. We need more of it.

Hermione gasped and tried to sit up, but two large hands gently pushed her back down.

"Stop." Remus said with the quiet authority that was one of the reasons he was so irresistible to her. She stilled instantly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I was sitting at my desk quietly grading papers when all of a sudden a little red head by the name of Ginny Weasley comes barreling into my classroom and told me that you had an accident and I couldn't just stand by and not come see you."

Her eyes widened at this, and Remus mentally kicked himself for revealing too much. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her.

"What happened Hermione?" he asked, gray eyes boring into hers, making it impossible for her to look away.

"I-I had an accident."

Looking at the healing, pinkish lines on her face, Remus knew there was more to this accident than anyone could tell.

"Hermione," he hesitated telling her this, because it was too distressing even for Madam Pomfrey, and especially him, "the way the mirror was shattered...Madam Pomfrey said that the only way that the mirror could have exploded with such force was by magic. Magic brought on by extreme emotional stress. Don't say that a mere toothbrush holder did that because I will tell you that it is a load of crap. Now what happened?"

The sudden fierceness in his voice shocked her, and she wanted more than anything else to tell him what she had seen when she looked into the mirror. But how do you tell someone that their dead lover was inside your head? It sounded like some sick horror movie. Which it was. And the mirror...

She simply shrugged nonchalantly, though it hurt her to keep stuff from him, like a petulant child.

He sighed and ran a tired hand through his graying hair. It hurt that she was keeping stuff from him, and he knew that she was, but he had no choice but to respect her silence. It didn't mean that it didn't frustrate him to no end. He decided instead to change the subject to one that sorely needed to come out in the open.

"Hermione we need to talk."

She knew what he wanted to talk about. Knew what he was about to say, and she did not want to hear it. She couldn't bear to hear it.

"No."

He sat back on his stool, slightly taken aback by her answer.

"What?"

"I said no. I don't want to talk because I already know what you are going to say."

He folded his arms across his chest, dryly amused. "You do do you?"

She nodded, not looking at him.

"You're going to say that I'm wonderful and I'm clever, and I'm the brightest student you have had but that I'm reading too much into things. You just slipped and didn't mean to kiss me. That it's not proper. That you are my professor and that you are much too old for me besides and—"

She did not get to finish because suddenly his lips were upon hers and he was kissing her deeply.

When he finally pulled away he was breathing heavily. "You forgot beautiful."

"I what?"

"When you were describing yourself in your little tirade Ms. Granger," he said teasingly. "You forgot beautiful." He leaned close again. "You are beautiful Hermione." He whispered. "Beautiful, and clever, and kind, and loyal, and brave, and I-"

"Ahem."

Remus whirled around as Hermione rocketed into a sitting position. Standing at the doorway was none other than Ginny Weasley.

"Hello Ginny," said Remus kindly, "I was just er visiting Ms. Granger here." It sounded lame, even to his own ears.

Ginny walked towards them."Uh huh." Ginny looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "You can stop trying to make it look like nothing Professor. I already know what's going on."

"You?"

"Know what's going on, yeah. I figured it out." Ginny said simply.

"You...figured it out?" Remus was fast getting nervous.

"Yep. Sure did." She peered closely at her favorite professor. "Professor, don't worry. It's not as if you two are obvious. I've just known the two of you for awhile."

"Right." Said Remus.

Ginny grinned at the two of them. "You both are blushing like mad." She lowered her voice conspiratorially: "I'd be more careful if I were you though. Madam Pomfrey was just coming to check on you 'Mione."

Hermione coughed.

"Should I tell her that you are in sore need of some rest?" Ginny winked at the two of them.

"Er...right then. Well Hermione I will see you in class soon. Feel better." He was just about to stand when the door burst open again and in came Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Neville.

"Oh my gosh 'Mione! You had us so scared!" said Harry and Ron together as the two of them practically tackled her off the bed.

"OW!" Hermione yelped as Ron accidentally elbowed her in the ribs in his haste to hug her.

"Alright you two off!" said Ginny taking Harry by the shirt and Lavender doing the same to Ron. Hermione smiled gratefully at the two girls.

Neville came forward somewhat timidly and she gave him a warm smile.

"I aced another Potions quiz," he said proudly showing her the piece of parchment with an O for outstanding on it."

"That's wonderful Neville!" Hermione exclaimed.

Neville shook his head. "I lost Gryffindor ten points because Snape got so annoyed that I did well."

"Don't worry about it Neville," said Remus, "I give you ten points for doing so well in Snape's class, and ten points to Ms. Granger here for teaching you."

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thank you Professor," said Hermione with a smile that would stay with him the rest of the day. Hell, the rest of his life.

"You're welcome Ms. Granger." He was about to say goodbye to her when everyone suddenly crowded around her giving her hugs and asking what had happened. He sighed. It would be better if he just left without saying anything.

Out of all of them, only Ginny saw him leave. She debated on whether or not to go after him, but decided that his feelings must be too complicated to confide in a sixteen year old. She suddenly felt bad for interrupting him and Hermione. They had probably been talking about their obvious feelings for one another. She could have stalled Madam Pomfrey a few lousy minutes. Feeling annoyed at herself she squeezed in to the crowd around Hermione and managed to slip her friend a quick hug, along with a whispered "talk to you later," and walked out the hospital wing, nearly colliding with a very VERY pissed off Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione suddenly seemed to realize that Remus had left without saying a word. Tears threatened to overtake her. Why had he not said goodbye? What about their talk? Confusion began to mix with her love for her professor and she leaned her had back down on her pillow in exhaustion, gently shooing her friends away from her. She suddenly needed to rest.

TBC

Sorry for the cliff hanger all...sorry for the delay too. I've just been trying to write Remembrance because I kind of got writers block on this one. Anyways next chapter will have more Remus and Hermione yumminess and will give me time to figure out even more where this story is going. Expect another delay as I write and post chapters 6 and 7 of Remembrance. Its going along quite smoothly Anyways enjoy!

---Romula


	13. Conversations Between The Witch And Wolf

**Chapter Thirteen: Conversations Between The Witch And Wolf**

**Part Deux**

"**If you aren't willing to sound stupid,**

**you don't deserve to be in love."**

**---Amanda Peet (A Lot Like Love)**

**A/N Hey everyone! Romula here! I am just saying hi and sorry for the massive delay. Things have been really hectic this past year and well…yeah so I sincerely apologize. Anyways well this is the full talk between Hermione and Lupin. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And who will continue to read.**

**Love**

**Romula**

**Oh! And I am trying something new. A story recommendation! This way other authors get some hits!**

**This weeks recommendation is……**

**LOST by Venus de Milo: A Harry Potter fanfic that stars Hermione and Snape and a time turner. Really well done and beautifully written! You can search via author or title or you can access it on my favorites list!**

**Ciao!**

**DEDICATION: To Kevin: Just because…**

It took a week for Hermione to recover from her wounds. At least to the point where the pink scars no longer were visible. The internal wounds; however, would take longer to heal.

Although Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender had shown up every day, Hermione had yet to see Lupin since the day she had been brought to the hospital wing bleeding. It was her last day here and she was anxious to get back to classes. She groaned as she thought about how far behind she was. Then she laughed. Harry and Ron would tease her immensely if they knew that her first thought on getting better (technically her second after Lupin but she couldn't tell them that) was her grades. Seven years later and she still hadn't changed when it came to her studies.

She sat up and stretched.

"You look like a cat when you do that." Said a familiar voice.

She froze, arms up over her head in mid stretch. She slowly brought her arms down and turned to stare at Remus Lupin.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was shaky and she cursed inwardly.

Smiling gently, he came to sit on one of the chairs by her bed.

"I came to see you Hermione."

"But then why haven't you been here all week?" She was hurt and it showed.

He sighed. "I didn't think you needed me here Hermione."

Anger surged through her. "How could you think that? How? You kiss me and tell me I'm beautiful and brave and loyal and then you don't come and see me? Instead you give me some lame excuse that I don't need you? What are you playing at?" She demanded, eyes flashing indignantly.

And he did something then that surprised her and him. He laughed. A hearty laugh filled with such mischief and teasing that she immediately felt her anger subside, although she wouldn't tell him that right away. She watched him a moment and reflected that even though he had grown up, he was still every inch a Marauder.

He hadn't meant to laugh. She had every reason to be angry with him. She had every reason to tell him to sod off. But the whole time she was winding herself up to give him a huge piece of her mind he had been thinking how beautiful she had looked and how much he wanted to kiss her and the grin that he had been fighting could no longer be suppressed.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He said when he could stop laughing and face the seriousness of the situation. " I really am. You really have every right to tell me to sod off. I didn't want to arouse suspicion for one, I have classes for another and I honestly thought that you didn't need me because you had all your friends surrounding you day and night." Her took her hand. "I've got nothing to offer you Hermione. A church mouse has more money than I do, I turn into a wolf once a month, and I am twice your age. Any good looking young bloke would be more than willing to sweep you off your feet."

Hermione bowed her head. So this was it. The talk. The one she didn't want to have because it meant that she would not be able to his. She had known this was impossible but she still couldn't stop herself. Practical Hermione had fallen in love. With a man she stood no chance with. Suddenly she felt a warm hand slip under her chin and gently force her face up so that she met a pair of warm gray eyes. He was smiling at her.

"That said Hermione, I am not going anywhere." It was as close as he could admit to loving her.

Her beautiful eyes widened and for a moment Remus wondered if he had crossed the line.

But then she lifted a trembling hand to his face. It was a gesture that rocked him to the very core of his being. Unable and unwilling to discuss things further he pulled her to him and kissed her.

Hermione had been kissed before. Especially after she had begun to come into her own fourth year. But nothing, even the two wonderful kisses she had shared with him before matched the wonder of this one.

In it she felt how much he loved her. Yes loved. He loved her and she felt it like a song humming through her. This exciting notion warmed her heart and she tentatively began to kiss him back.

When he felt her begin to return his kiss he immediately pulled away. She opened her eyes and looked at him quizzically.

"Professor?"

He shook his head. "Remus. My name is Remus." His voice was husky and sent shivers coursing through her.

"Remus." She repeated and kissed him sweetly.

Madam Pomfrey watched in shock. She had come into to check on her patient only to find that she was being checked on quite well. By her DADA teacher. As she watched the two she thought that they were being quite careless. She had known something was up when Remus had come charging into her office when he had first heard the Granger girl had been injured.

Ordinarily, she mused, she might have been scandalized to see a teacher kissing a student that way, but she had known Remus Lupin since he was a shy, kind boy running around with the likes of James Potter and Sirius Black. Those two had been a bad influence on the shyer Remus and Peter Pettigrew. She knew that if Remus was taking this chance the chance of losing his job and his home, that he truly had fallen in love with the girl. And Hermione…well she was something special. All the staff knew it. Even Snape although he just complained about her know-it-all attitude.

Shaking her head and hoping for the best for both of them, she quietly left, letting nature take its course. She just had to make sure no one visited Hermione Granger for a while.

"Hermione…" Remus sighed and ran his fingers through his thick, silvering hair. "Why me?" He traced his fingers along her jaw line. "You can have anyone you want."

"I want you. I have since I met you."

Remus grinned at her. "Even when you found out that I am a werewolf?

"Especially." She grinned back, marveling at the way she could feel so comfortable with him.

He hugged her, and then grew serious. " I am a lycanthrope. And that is bound to cause a problem. I'm moody and cranky when I'm about to transform and you shouldn't have to put up with that."

She shrugged eloquently and said: "Male PMS. Instead of chocolate I'll give you raw meat. No problem."

He couldn't help but laugh. "What about the fact that I'm poor?"

"I don't expect a castle. I don't expect fancy dinners. You are talking to someone who used to eat in the library most times."

He raised an eyebrow. "Eat in the library? Isn't that forbidden? I bet Madame Pince will have something to say about that."

She leaned into him, her lips just inches from his. "And what are you going to do about it _Professor_, tattle?"

Her already pleasant alto voice had gone lower, reminding him that he was very much a man and she very much a woman. A beautiful, intelligent, incredibly sexy woman. His breath caught and he felt claustrophobic. He needed air. He needed a cold shower. He needed her.

Struggling to control himself he whispered: "You are going to miss arithmancy if you don't move your bum and get going." Oh how those words hurt. He wanted nothing more than to make love to her right then and there. :It's bad enough you're kissing her you fool, now you want to shag her? Can't you someone your own age: There went that nagging common sense thing in his head again.

She widened her eyes. This time in horror.

"Oh no! I forgot about Arithmancy!" she fairly leapt from the cot and was about to tear out the door when she felt him take her gently by the arm. He was smiling at her and she felt her heart race.

"You know, we keep getting interrupted every time we go to talk. Whether its by my friends, or ourselves." She said with a smile.

"Yes. But we have all the time in the world to talk."

**Well how did everyone like it? I am actually going back and revising a lot of the story so that it makes more sense. Also so that it sounds more mature and flows better so I hope that when you all have a moment you will be able to go back and read the whole story. I think I know what is going to happen. I am working on finishing this one before I go back to finish Remembrance. In the mean time I will work on an original novel and a Lily and James fan fiction. Just to keep those creative juices flowing.**


	14. The Way Of The Werebeast

**Mikayla's Legacy**

Chapter Fourteen: The Way of the Werebeast. 

"**I have to."**

**---Elena Michaels**

**(Bitten by Kelley Armstrong)**

**A/N: Okay…so here is chapter fourteen. Also I have a couple more transformation in mind for this story. Because really you can't ignore the fact that Lupin turns into a wolf once a month…LOL so enjoy everyone**

**DEDICATION: Kelley Armstrong for her amazing women of the otherworld series. **

**RECOMMENDATION: Thunderstruck by Roisin Dubh**

**And**

**Hogwarts Masquerade by Lady deWinter**

**Both totally totally awesome. Though two different pairings. Hogwarts Masquerade is a Hermione/Draco pairing and Thunderstruck is a Snape/OC pairing read them and review!**

It was that time of month again. The moon was approaching her Mother phase and boy did he feel it. He could barely look at a steak or any meat without salivating, and his already sharp senses grew more acute as the days went by. His temper was shortening too. It didn't help that Snape seemed to enjoy his torment. At dinner Snape always chose to eat steak or lamb, knowing that the smell was driving Remus crazy. Peeves kept making howling noises whenever he saw him and some of the Slytherins had taken to drawing crude drawings of him devouring his entire class. He looked at them with amusement, sometimes thinking that devouring the entire Slytherin house really didn't seem like such a bad idea. He shrugged his shoulders. Old rivalries died hard he supposed.

He was reading Hermione's book for the third time when he heard a knock on the door to his study. Thinking it was Hermione, he smiled and said: "Come in!"

He was disappointed to find it was only Snape carrying a vial full of diamond colored liquid. The Wolfsbane potion. He sighed and stood up.

"You know," said Snape, voice like black silk, "maybe I should just exchange this for a silver bullet instead."

Remus frowned. "Not now Severous. Please."

Snape walked over to the large desk. "Too bad Black, Potter and Pettigrew aren't here to help you run amok and make a mockery of this school."

At the mention of Peter's name Remus's head shot up and he glared at Snape, the old rivalry coming back strong.

"Don't you dare bring up his name Severous." He all but growled the last sentence.

Snape smirked. "Seem to have hit a sore spot eh Moony?"

"Don't you dare call me that!" He could feel the wolf coursing through him, the rage, mixed in with the loss. "You have no right to use that name. None at all!"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "No? Well I think I have _every_ right Remus. After all, you did try to eat me."

"I'm warning you. You do not want to go there." He was struggling desperately to hold on to his temper.

Nonplussed, Snape walked over to the large window, watching the moon turn the snowy grounds silver. It was a beautiful sight. But not to the man standing behind him, trying to get a hold of his temper. Snape smiled coldly. "You match Black and Potter in temper don't you Lupin? And everyone thought you were the goody goody Marauder. If only they could see you now." Snape tsked tsked and was about to leave when he turned and found himself facing the business end of Remus's wand. Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Oh come now Lupin are we really back to that?"

"You brought me back to it_ Snivelous_." He knew it was the wolf's anger and the wolf's pain and the wolf's territorial nature that had caused him to draw his wand on Snape. But it was also human rage. The fact that Snape had so callously tread on things that were sacred to him, James, the Marauders, his nickname, had him seeing red. He was beyond logic.

Snape's dark eyes glittered as he faced his long time enemy. True, Remus had never really done anything to Snape but he was a Marauder. He had been friends with Potter and Black. Even Pettigrew, the slimy, worthless trash. He was guilty by association, and that was a good enough reason to hate him as far as Snape was concerned. Being a werewolf only confirmed it. With practiced ease Snape drew his wand so fast Remus was sure he must have imagined it. But there was no imagining the polished length of dark wood that pointed straight at him. His lips curled in a sneer.

And that was how Hermione found them.

She could do nothing but stare, dumbfounded at the two men in battle stances pointing their wands at one another.

"Professors?" An incredulous look seemed frozen on her features. "What is going on?"

Snape rolled his eyes and lowered his wand. "Brilliant Granger. Just brilliant. Top of the year. Would have thought you would be the first to raise your hand and tell us the answer to that question."

She couldn't help it. Even seven years later she flushed from embarrassment when he made a crack at her. Remus growled.

"Back off Snape."

Hermione's eyes widened at the growl in his voice.

Snape's eyes narrowed even more. "Why should I?" He said quietly.

"That's enough!" Hermione said sharply. Both men looked at her in surprise.

"Hermione?" Remus looked at her. The voice which had come out of her mouth had sounded so familiar, but so completely un-hermione-ish at the same time…

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Granger, for not respecting your elders."

"How 'bout ten points from Slytherin for you not respecting _anybody._"

Silence.

"Detention Granger! And fifty points from Gryffindor for being unspeakably rude. And another fifty points from Potter and Weasley each for rubbing off on you." Angrily Snape, shoved his wand deep into his robes and stalked out of the office, leaving only a stunned Remus and equally stunned Hermione.

"Hermione…" he couldn't even finish his sentence. He didn't think that she could surprise him anymore then she had since he had known her. She had proved him totally wrong.

"What were you two doing?" There was a hint of anger in her voice that made his heart race even though he knew he deserved her anger. He didn't think she realized how tempting she looked with her face flushed and eyes glittering.

"Old rivalries die hard Hermione. Professor Snape just pushed one too many buttons. Especially when I'm about to transform. And he knew it." He gestured over to the wolf's bane potion only to see the vial smashed on the floor, the precious liquid seeping into the tiles.

"Oh no….Hermione murmured. "How much time do you have?"

"Forty-eight hours. Not nearly enough time to make the potion again. And I would not ask that greasy git to make it if it were the last thing I did."

She knew it was the stress of the transformation that had him being so snappish, but it irked her just the same. She could feel Mikayla's annoyance too, and at the moment the other woman was stronger. "Well this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself in." It was out of her mouth before Hermione even blinked.

He looked at her, hurt and confusion in his gray eyes.

"What?"

Hermione, cursing Mikayla, fought to get back in control and soothed him. "I'm sorry. I just know that its going to be much worse for you now and that bothers me." She tenderly placed a hand on his cheek.

He arched into it, needing the smooth, delicate hand's cool touch. He couldn't help it. Slipping a hand under her chin he leaned down and kissed her softly, pulling away before the urge to make love to her over powered him. He knew it would when the wolf was upon him.

Even in that small kiss, Hermione felt the hunger and passion that made his voice thick and husky. He had stopped himself for her sake, and only for her. She began to feel frightened and pulled away from him.

"Since the wolf's bane potion is gone what will you do?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his graying hair. He had seen the way she had stepped back. He wanted to kick himself for scaring her. He knew she had felt the wolf.

The Shrieking Shack. It's back to the Whomping Willow for me. I have to tell Dumbledore about this immediately." He walked quickly over to the door, pausing only once to give her a warm grin. "By the way Miss Granger, one hundred points to Gryffindor, for the most remarkable way you handled Professor Snape."

She grinned back and followed him out the door. For once, Mikayla was quiet.

TBC---- 

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed that chappie! I know I know…another cliffie and Im sorry. I'll have the next one posted very very soon. I finally know the direction this story is headed in!**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed! I'll have personal responses next time!**

**Love**

**Romula.**


End file.
